The Puppets' Theater
by Forgia
Summary: J'irai jusqu'au sommet. Je les dominerai tous, quitte à diffamer, torturer, et même tuer tout ceux qui se dresserons sur ma route. Leurs vies façonneront mon Empire, et des os des vaincus sera mon trône. Mais si je dois échouer, je préfère voir le monde brûler de mes propres mains plutôt que de l'abandonner au profit d'autrui. Je réaliserai mon Destin quelqu'en soit le prix à payer
1. 1-0 The Puppets

**Date de mise à jour : 31/10/2018**

 **Bonjour, Bonsoir mes Chères Lectrices et mes Chers Lecteurs. Bienvenue dans cette fanfction. Vous trouverez ici le Prologue de The Puppets Theater.**

 **Merci à Black Rabbit qui sera fouettée avec une prise HDMI, pour une douleur en haute définition, si de grosses fautes sont encore présentes, mais normalement elle a bien fait son travail.**

 **A** **vant de vous laissez lire une annonce et un conseil.**

 **Tout d'abord, les personnages et l'univers de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent aucunement.**

 **Ensuite, je vous conseil de surveillez les dates de mise à jour, ces dates se trouvent en haut. Ce récit est en cours d'écriture, par conséquence certaine parti peuvent être modifié.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Livre 1 : The Puppets**

 **Prologue**

Mon souffle est court et ma respiration saccadée. Mon cœur bat frénétiquement et l'adrénaline coule à flot dans mes veines. Je peux sentir brûler chaque muscle de mon bras droit, ils me font tirer une grimace de douleur à chaque mouvement. Ma baguette est lourde dans ma main. J'aimerais la prendre avec l'autre main, mais elle pendouille le long de mon flanc, inerte. Un sort de mes ennemis a déboîté mon épaule gauche et l'a entaillée profondément, laissant mon sang couler le long de mon bras.

Je jette un regard par dessus le comptoir. Je me replie rapidement derrière alors qu'un sort passe au-dessus de ma tête. Je souris, ils ne sont plus que six à se cacher derrière des tables rondes, qu'ils ont renversées au début du combat. Ils sont fous. Attaquer à l'heure du repas. Aucune politesse. Elle aurait trouvé le moment assez cocasse. Mon rire résonne, brisant le silence pesant du restaurant.

\- Ce n'est pas en riant que tu t'en sortiras !

\- Désolé ! Mais je vous trouve tellement ridicule, que je commence à entrevoir pourquoi tous vos amis sont morts si facilement ! Vous n'êtes que des amateurs, formés et commandés par une bande d'amateurs !

J'ai à peine le temps de faire apparaître un bouclier autour de moi, qu'un nouveau déluge de sorts s'abat sur mon abri de fortune, faisant voler des morceaux de bois et de plâtre autour de moi. Je continue de sourire. Cette journée avait bien commencé pourtant.

Je me suis levé de bonne humeur. J'ai trouvé un magnifique petit-déjeuner accompagné d'un mot où elle me disait de la retrouver dans un charmant restaurant en ville. La lecture du journal fut agréable, sans nouvelle mettant en menace mes actifs financiers. Mon courrier divertissant, m'informant de l'avancée de mes projets.

Je suis passé par la banque pour faire quelques affaires avec mes alliés, puis le reste de la journée à faire des débats dans l'assemblée. Les mêmes sujets sont encore sortis, d'une banalité extrême. Seulement un avait réussi à attirer mon attention. Augmenter l'effort de guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui veut, comme tous les Seigneurs des Ténèbres, dominer le monde. Bien sûr j'ai voté pour, ma réputation m'y obligeait.

Et après tous ces débats stériles, je suis allé à mon rendez-vous. C'était un petit restaurant simple mais légèrement chic. Comme je les aime. Il était partiellement rempli, seul le quart des tables était occupé. Je me suis assis au comptoir pour l'attendre. Le barman commença à me servir un whisky et un bruit de chaise qui chute au sol se fit entendre derrière moi. Tout se passa très vite.

L'homme en face de moi lâcha la bouteille et pointa une baguette sur mon front. Je lui attrapai le bras pour le briser sur le comptoir avant de lui couper la carotide. Je passai par dessus le comptoir alors qu'une vague de sortilèges me frôlait les cheveux. C'était un piège. Deux hommes et trois femmes m'ont suivi derrière le comptoir. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement de baguette, que la vie quittait déjà leur corps sous l'effet de mes sorts. Mon second réflexe fut de détruire toutes les lumières de la pièce puis de tuer une autre personne qui n'avait pas eu l'instinct de se cacher.

Et maintenant je suis là, à me cacher de la demi-douzaine de survivants qui élabore un plan d'attaque. Dehors j'entends du bruit. Ils ont des renforts. Au bruit, je dirai pas loin de l'intégralité de leur force armée. Je laisse un soupire passer mes lèvres. Je doute que, cette fois-ci, je puisse encore m'en sortir vivant. Il y a de forte chance que j'y passe. Faisons honneur à ma réputation et tentons une évasion digne de se nom.

Je bondis par dessus le comptoir et fais exploser une des trois tables. Deux personnes se trouvent derrière. Aucune réaction ? Dommage pour eux, ils sont morts. Je lance plusieurs sorts d'explosion avant de partir vers le fond du restaurant. Je sens la chaleur des déflagrations dans mon dos, ainsi que quelques cris d'agonie.

Une femme bondit sur moi. Elle s'est cachée parmi les quelques tables et chaises encore debout. Je lui lance un sort de découpe en pleine poitrine, déchirant entièrement son buste, du nombril à la base de son cou. Son sang m'éclabousse et je peux voir ses yeux se voiler, la vie la quitter. Alors que son corps chute, je prends le temps de la détailler. J'ai tué beaucoup de personnes ce soir sans même me soucier de qui ils étaient. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer cette énième victime. Une jeune femme qui a dépassé la vingtaine, sans doute une recrue toute fraîche qui sort de formation. Des cheveux brun foncé, avec quelques mèches plus claires, montés en un chignon compliqué. Elle a des yeux marron, légèrement plissés, surmontés par des sourcils fins, qu'elle a dû épiler ce matin. Son visage est rond et son nez un peu aplati. Ses lèvres, fines, sont entrouvertes, laissant voir des dents blanches. Ses oreilles, formant une légère pointe en leur sommet, ont chacune une boucle d'oreille jaune. La peau de son visage, quelque peu bronzée, est maculée par des gouttes de son propre sang.

Une envie inexpliquée de poser ma main sur sa joue me prend. Son corps touche le sol, sa baguette quitte sa main pour rebondir et disparaître sous une des tables. Son visage semble paisible, malgré la violence de mon sort. Je continue de la fixer. A-t-elle une famille qui attend de ses nouvelles ? Un amant ou une amante qui l'attend dans leur lit ? Une personne avec qui elle s'est disputée, sans pouvoir se réconcilier, avant de partir ? A-t-elle des projets ? Des rêves ? Voulait-elle fonder une famille ? Se marier ? Avoir un chien ou un chat ? Je prends conscience que ce soir, dans ce restaurant, j'ai brisé beaucoup de famille, de couple, de rêve.

Mon moment d'égarement est interrompu par un sortilège qui me frôle. Je reprends pied avec la réalité et continue ma course folle vers les cuisines, ma seule porte de sortie. Mais le bruit d'ustensiles qui chutent se fait entendre. Je m'arrête brusquement. Je regarde à gauche puis à droite, avant de sauter derrière un pilier alors que la porte de l'office explose et qu'une vague de sortilèges s'abat là où je me tenais il y a quelques secondes. Merde, ils sont déjà là. De l'autre côté de la salle une douzaine de personnes apparaît. Génial, je suis seul contre vingt.

Eh bien, eh bien. Il semblerait que se soit la fin pour moi. J'inspire et j'expire un bon coût. Même si mes muscles me font souffrir, je ne mourrai pas si facilement que ça.

Je bondis hors de ma cachette. Les sorts volent de nouveau. J'esquive, j'attaque. Les corps sans vie tombent, le sang se répand sur le sol, des membres volent. Je me prends un sort dans les côtes. Je saigne. Un autre sort frappe mon visage. Ma vue se trouble. Je n'entends plus rien. Je ne sens plus ma baguette dans ma main. Je pense que j'ai perdu mon œil droit. Je sens mes jambes fléchir et je tombe à genoux au sol. Mes forces me quittent. Ils m'encercle, leur baguette braquée sur moi. Jamais ils ne m'auront vivant. Jamais ils ne me traduiront en justice. Jamais je n'irai en prison. Jamais je ne me rendrais. Jamais je ne me soumettrais à leur système. Avec les quelques forces qu'il me reste, j'inspire une grande bouffée d'air avant de l'expulser violemment.

\- PLUTÔT MOURIR !

Je sens de l'adrénaline couler à nouveau dans mon sang. Je me relève difficilement, et je me remets à lancer sort sur sort, plus violent les uns que les autres. Un sort vert fonce sur moi. Je ne peux l'éviter. Je vais mourir.

Ai-je des regrets ? Non, aucun. Une vie sans regret, c'est une vie bien vécue. Je souris face à ma mort. Heureusement que j'ai réalisé une sauvegarde de mon âme. Mais je me demande, qui m'a trahi. Le sort me touche. Je ne ressens plus rien.

* * *

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, dans un hall :_

\- Mes chers compatriotes. Depuis de nombreuses années, voire même depuis presque un siècle, notre pays est en proie à la terreur que font régner les différents Mages Noir. Bien que Grindelwald et Vous-Savez-Qui ont apporté, chacun, leur lot de violence, personne n'avait jusque là ébranlé les fondations même de notre civilisation millénaire. Cet ignoble individu, surnommé par ses complices comme étant le « Libérateur », le « Briseur de Chaîne », avait pour seul objectif de mettre à terre notre identité ! Notre philosophie ! Notre culture ! Notre mode de vie ! Ce qui nous rend fier du pays dans lequel nous vivons ! Ces terroristes n'ont apporté que violence, ruine et chaos. Ils ont terrorisé d'honnêtes citoyens dans le seul but d'imposer leur utopie décadente et rétrograde. Mais nous avons su résister à leurs attaques. Grâce à des hommes et des femmes qui, chaque jour, mettaient leur vie en jeu. Ce sont des gens comme vous qui ont permis aux valeurs de notre société de rester fixe est immuable. Même si nos hommes valeureux se battaient ardemment contre ces terroristes, trop sont tombés sous les attaques sanglantes et inhumaines de ces terroristes. Nous avons tous perdu un être cher, un père, une mère, un fils, une fille, un frère, une sœur, un ami proche. Tous ses êtres aimés, arrachés à notre amour à cause de la folie d'un seul homme. Mais aujourd'hui, nous pouvons nous réjouir. Aujourd'hui, nous n'aurons plus peur de perdre un proche. Aujourd'hui, notre pays, après plus d'un siècle de terreur, est en paix. Aujourd'hui, cet homme ignoble qui faisait, non pas que trembler notre pays de peur, mais aussi l'Europe entière, est mort. Vous le savez, votre gouvernement ignorait l'identité de ce terroriste jusqu'à ce jour. C'est avec une grande tristesse que je vous le dis. Cet être ignoble, qui répondait du sobriquet « Briseur de Chaîne », n'était autre que Lord Harry Potter. Si même un être pur, comme notre Sauveur que je considérais comme un ami et qui était apprécié par le peuple peut, aussi facilement, être corrompu et perverti par la Magie Noir. Alors votre gouvernement doit se montrer fort et intègre, pour éviter qu'une telle tragédie ne recommence. Les générations futures écriront dans leurs livres d'histoire, que votre gouvernement à initier un mouvement de transition, d'un siècle de terreur vers un siècle de paix, et de prospérité.

* * *

 _Autre époque. Autre dimension :_

Une adolescente se frotte le front qui dégouline de sueur. Elle se redresse et fixe un ciel sans nuage. Le soleil, anormalement chaud en ce mois de juillet, lui fait un bien fou après tout ce temps enfermée. Elle retire un de ses gants et passe une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Ils sont courts et désordonnés, héritage génétique de son père. Après quelques secondes de relaxation, elle soupire et reprend la tâche qui lui a été confiée, avant qu'une quelconque personne ne remarque son arrêt.

Sa tante lui avait demandé, plus tôt dans la matinée, de tailler ses rosiers. Ces derniers doivent être « les plus magnifiques de tout le quartier, au point que cette Madame McCanyer en soit verte de jalousie face à sa défaite », d'après la personne qui lui avait ordonné d'en prendre soin. La jardinière déteste ces personnes et leur foutu concours du plus beau jardin du quartier.

\- Fillette ! Arrêtes toi et viens préparer le repas ! Nous avons faim !

L'ordre était lancé depuis la terrasse de la maison, se trouvant dans son dos. Sans tourner la tête, elle répond à l'ordre.

\- Tout de suite mon oncle !

Elle jette ses outils et ses gants par terre avant de se diriger vers la maison, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Une étincelle de détermination brille dans ses yeux verts émeraude. Elle l'avait dit. Son âme reviendrait dans le monde pour accomplir son destin.

* * *

 **Suite au Chapitre 1.**


	2. 1-1 The Puppets

**Bonjour, bonsoir chères Lectrices et chers Lecteurs.**

 **Voici le tout premier chapitre de The Puppets.**

 **Je tiens à préciser que l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Mais le background ainsi que la personnalité des personnages, ne sont aucunement identique à l'oeuvre de J.K. Rowling. Je tiens à préciser que les opinions des personnages ne reflètent aucunement la mienne (sauf ceux de l'héroïne). Et pour finir, la langue Gobeline que vous allez lire, m'appartient entièrement, je l'ai inventé avec une grammaire, une conjugaison et un vocabulaire que j'ai moi-même mis en place.**

 **Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Lever de rideau.**

Elle monte. Elle descend. Elle remonte, et elle redescend. Voilà trois heures que je suis là, allongée sur mon lit. À lancer une balle vers le plafond. Je m'ennuie. Et en plus, j'ai faim.

Je ne peux même pas aller chercher de la nourriture dans la cuisine de mon parrain, à cause d'une réunion dite top secrète avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Interdite aux jeunes gens que nous sommes, dixit une certaine rouquine. Ils ne peuvent pas faire leur réunion après le repas. C'est trop demandé ?! Et à tous les coups c'est l'autre qui va faire le dîner. Elle va encore m'obliger à trop manger. Avec ses conneries je prends du poids. Je ne suis dans ce corps que depuis quelque temps que je l'aime déjà. Et c'est pas une raison pour m'engraisser ! Il est fin à souhait. Je dois dire que je me plais dans un corps féminin. La balle retombe dans ma main. Un soupir franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Un hululement se fait entendre sur ma droite.

Je tourne mon regard vers la source de ce bruit. Perchée sur le bord de ma fenêtre se tient ma meilleure amie, Hedwige, une magnifique chouette au plumage de neige. Ses grands yeux d'ambre me fixent. À chaque fois qu'elle me regarde comme ça, j'ai l'impression qu'elle scanne mon âme en profondeur. Elle me lance un autre hululement.

\- Je sais ma belle, moi aussi ça me fait bizarre.

Un autre hululement suivi d'un battement d'ailes.

\- C'est vrai. Mais tu as bien vu ce qu'elle a fait. On peut dire que je l'ai à moitié sauvée, ainsi que toute les personnes qui l'aimaient profondément.

Elle me lance un dernier hululement avant de prendre son envol et de partir dans le ciel de Londres.

Je lance ma balle à travers la pièce. Je me lève et me dirige vers ma salle de bain privée pour me fixer dans un miroir. Une paire d'yeux d'un vert émeraude scrute les contours de mon visage. Des traits fins, un nez légèrement en trompette, une peau bronzée par des heures de travail sous un soleil de plomb. Mais il y a une chose que j'aime avec ce nouveau corps. Ses cheveux. Ils sont noirs corbeau, courts et surtout décoiffés. Je passe une main dedans pour les décoiffer encore plus. Ce geste me fait sourire. Si je continue comme ça, je vais finir comme Narcisse.

Du bruit se fait entendre. Quelqu'un monte les escaliers et vient frapper à ma porte.

\- Harriet ?

\- Oui ?

La porte s'ouvre pour laisser mon parrain rentrer dans ma chambre. Je sors de la salle de bain et le fixe. Presque la quarantaine. Habillé d'une façon élégante mais aussi décontractée. Il a des cheveux noirs qui lui encadrent le visage. Tiens, voilà qu'il se met à porter une barbe taillée. Encore une technique pour augmenter son quota de drague, comme il aime si bien le dire.

\- Que veux tu Siri ?

Je peux voir une lueur de malice briller dans ses yeux gris et un sourire se former au coin de ses lèvres. D'accord, quelle sorte de blague a t-il encore fait.

\- Je répète ma question Siri. Que veux-tu ?

\- Je voulais juste voir si tout allait bien.

Bien sûr, je le crois sur parole mon parrain. Il ramasse ma balle au sol et commence à jongler avec. Il sourit toujours. J'aime pas ça.

\- Comme tu peux le voir tout va bien.

Il commence à tourner en rond dans ma chambre, tout en continuant à jouer avec la balle. Il a toujours son sourire moqueur collé sur le visage. Il jette quelques regards sur mes affaires qui traînent au sol ou sur mon bureau.

\- Sirius Black, que veux-tu ?

\- Tu as reçu ta lettre de Poudlard.

Et sur ces mots il me tend une enveloppe légèrement jaunie. Une adresse et mon prénom y sont inscris. Au verso l'écusson, de la plus grande et célèbre école de sorcellerie du monde, y est apposé.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Ron et Hermione sont nommés préfets. Tout le monde pensait que tu serais nommée préfète avec Hermione.

Ron préfet ? C'est vrai que j'ai été préfet, avant. Mais ici c'est différent, Harriet n'a jamais cherché à se faire remarquer à travers ses exploits, bien qu'ils soient héroïques. Ceci explique cela. Un léger contre-temps alors. Ce problème sera réglé facilement. Je plaque un faux sourire de joie sur mon visage.

\- C'est génial pour lui !

\- Pas trop déçue ?

\- Non. Et puis nous savons tous les deux que la vieille chatte ne m'aurait jamais nommée préfète. À cause de mes antécédents familiaux.

\- Juste !

Et le voilà parti dans un fou rire. Sérieusement, je ne sais jamais si son rire est un aboiement ou non. C'est bon il se calme. Quoi encore ? Pourquoi il me regarde avec se sourire malicieux.

\- Il y a autre chose j'imagine ?

\- Oui ! Molly est tellement fière de son fils, qu'elle organise une fête en l'honneur de Ron et Hermione, bien sûr.

\- Cool. Passe une bonne fête alors.

\- Il y aura des gens que nous ne connaissons pas.

\- Super. Comme ça tu vas pouvoir draguer encore une fois.

\- Ta présence est obligatoire.

\- QUOI ?!

Moi, me mélanger avec des gens, pour fêter la nomination de Ron en tant que préfet ? C'est une blague ? D 'après le sourire de Siri non. Génial, moi qui voulais passer une soirée tranquille pour pouvoir lire un de mes livres, loin de toute l'agitation qui rythme la vie de cette maison et des regards indiscrets.

\- Prends pas cette air là ma puce. Ça ne fait pas mal.

Je saute sur ma baguette, un sort vicieux au bord des lèvres. « Ma puce » ?! Il va voir, je vais lui faire bouffer son « Ma puce », je vais cramer son sourire aussi et clouer son corps sans vie sur le tableau de sa mère.

\- N'oublie pas de te changer. Je ne veux pas encore entendre la voix stridente de Molly sur le fait que tu ne t'habilles pas de façon décente. Bien que moi, ça ne me dérange aucunement.

Il est déjà parti. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui jeter mon maléfice. Je regarde mes habits. Je suis juste en tong-short-chemise. Où est le problème ? Je vois. Il doit parler de cette fois où je suis descendue manger de cette façon. J'avais oublié de fermer quelques boutons de chemise et de mettre un soutien gorge. De telle sorte que les occupants de la pièce avaient une jolie vue sur ma poitrine. Elle avait pas aimé. Quelles étaient ses paroles déjà ? Ah oui. « _Une jeune fille bien élevée, doit s'habiller de façon à ne pas être vulgaire ou provocante_ ». Un moment inoubliable. Le bon côté c'est que j'ai réussi à faire rougir Hermione. En fait, toute la pièce était choquée. Harriet ne devait pas avoir le même comportement que moi. Si les quelques souvenirs que j'ai pu récupérer sont bons, elle était plus réservée, voire timide.

Je balance mes tongs et mon short dans un coin de ma chambre, puis j'attrape un jean et une paire de converses bleues. Je n'oublie pas de fermer quelques boutons de ma chemise.

Je claque la porte derrière moi avant de la verrouiller avec quelques sorts de mon répertoire. Je descends les escaliers en chantonnant une petite musique. Je jette quelques regards vers les elfes de maisons, enfermés dans des bocaux après leur mort. Fascinant. D'après Siri, c'est sa mère qui a fait cette décoration particulière. Je crois que je pourrais l'apprécier si elle n'était pas une sale mégère imbue d'elle-même et remplie de préjugés moyenâgeux.

Arrivée devant la porte du salon, je respire un bon coup. Je mets mon masque d'hypocrite et je rentre dans l'arène. Je salue quelques personnes. Je leur parle. Non je ne suis pas déçue. Je félicite Ron. Et après tout ces échanges sociaux, je m'installe dans un canapé à côté d'Hermione. Elle me fixe avant de descendre son regard vers ma chemise. Elle remonte rapidement les yeux et se penche vers moi de façon très sérieuse et commence à chuchoter.

\- Tu n'as pas de soutien gorge ?

\- Pourquoi cette question Hermione ? La dernière fois ne t'a pas suffi ? Tu veux venir dans ma chambre après la fête et en voir plus ?

Elle tourne subitement la tête, alors que ses joues prennent une couleur rosée. Je souris. Trop facile. Une bouteille de bière au beurre descend doucement devant moi. Je lève mon regard et croise celui de Sirius. Je lui lance un sourire avant d'attraper la boisson. Il s'installe en face de nous, dans un fauteuil en cuir.

J'entame une discussion légère avec mon parrain. D'autres personnes s'invitent de temps en temps dans la conversation, mais ils sont inintéressants, pour l'instant. Tout ce qui m'amuse en ce moment s'est de jeter quelques regards et sourires à Hermione, dans le but de la faire rougir encore plus. Ça marche en plus. Je suis trop forte. Sirius me lance une capsule de bière au beurre.

\- Vas-tu laisser cette pauvre Hermione tranquille. Elle est toute gênée par ta faute.

\- Siri, ça fait quatre ans que nous nous connaissons et c'est la première fois qu'elle a ce genre de réaction. Laisse moi en profiter.

\- Je ne suis pas gênée. Je suis juste...

Je me retourne vers elle, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

\- Allons Hermione, tu n'as pas à être gênée.

\- Je ne suis...

\- Le déni ne te va pas Mione. Si tu es intéressée par moi tu peux me le dire. Il est vrai que tu ne me laisse pas indifférente aussi.

Ma main se pose sur sa cuisse, alors que mon visage se rapproche du sien. Elle rougit encore plus violemment. Elle se lève rapidement et se dirige vers la porte. Ron s'approche, un verre en main, et fixe sa collègue préfète.

\- Où vas tu Hermione ?

\- Je... Je dois faire... Je monte dans ma chambre. J'ai encore... quelques recherches à faire pour mes... mes... mes parents. Je dois leur écrire une lettre.

Et elle part aussi vite que possible, le rouge toujours présent sur ses joues. Ron ne comprend pas ce qu'il vient de se passer et me lance un regard d'interrogation, avant de partir discuter avec son père. Je me retourne vers mon parrain et lui fais mon plus beau sourire de jeune fille innocente comme l'agneau qui vient de naître. Je sais ça ne colle pas.

\- Diablesse.

''

\- Mais pourquoi veux-tu aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ? J'ai dit que je m'occupais de vous acheter vos fournitures.

\- Certes. Mais j'ai quelques achats plus personnels à faire.

\- Tu peux me faire une liste de tes besoins. Je te les achèterai. N'oublie pas de me donner la clef de ton coffre, pour que je puisse retirer de l'argent.

Par Merlin, Morgane et Salazar. Par pitié donnez moi la patience, mais surtout pas la force sinon je la frappe. Elle me demande ma clef de coffre. Bien sûr ! Et pourquoi pas mon code de carte bancaire tant qu'on y est ! Respire. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Je jette un regard circulaire dans la pièce. Personne pour m'aider ? Même pas Ron ? Au lieu de se goinfrer. C'est sa mère bordel. D'accord aucun soutien. En fait, ils détournent tous le regard. Bande de lâches. Pas grave, j'y arriverai toute seule. Contre-attaque.

\- Mais...

\- En plus ce n'est pas raisonnable de sortir pendant cette période. Avec Tu-Sais-Qui dehors, il peut t'attaquer à tout moment, lui et ses partisans.

\- Sirius a plus de chance d'attraper des puces que moi de me faire attaquer par Tom.

\- HÉ !

\- Désolée Siri.

Je lui lance mon plus beau sourire alors que lui me tire la langue. Bon je suis désolée, mais si il faut employer les grands moyens pour sortir de cette maison je vais le faire.

\- Madame Weasley, je dois aller au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter des choses très personnelles.

\- Que veux-tu donc tant acheter ?

Je me penche vers elle et lui chuchote quelques mots. La surprise apparaît sur son visage, puis le rouge lui monte aux joues. Je lui lance un sourire timide.

\- Je... Je vois ma chérie. Tu peux y aller alors.

Elle me fait un magnifique sourire. Je me retourne et regarde le reste de l'assemblée avec un visage triomphant.

\- Que ceux voulant venir avec moi soit prêts dans dix minutes.

Je sors du salon en courant et monte les marches de l'escalier deux à deux. Je lance un bonjour à Kreattur qui est toujours en train de nettoyer le tableau de sa défunte maîtresse. Je rentre dans ma chambre, bondis vers mon lit pour y attraper mon sac à dos, enchanté par mes soins. Puis je ressors de la pièce, glisse sur la rambarde de l'escalier pour finir devant mon parrain qui, comme à son habitude, me fixe avec amusement.

\- Qu'as-tu dis à Molly pour la faire changer d'avis si rapidement ?

\- Mystère.

\- Ne fais pas de bêtises sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- C'est un Maraudeur qui me le demande ?

\- D'accord oublie ce que j'ai dit. Amuses toi bien.

Je lui embrasse la joue avant de me remettre à courir vers le salon. Qui vient avec moi ? Ginny, Ron, les Jumeaux et Hermione. Parfait. Je leur souris.

\- Prêt ?

\- Faites attention à vous mes enfants.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Madame Weasley. Et puis je doute que quelqu'un m'attaque en pleine rue un jour de grande fréquentation.

Je lui lance un de mes sourires hypocrites. J'attrape la poudre de cheminette et la lance dans la cheminée, sans oublier de dire ma destination.

\- CHAUDRON BAVEUR !

Je déteste ce moyen de transport. J'ai la nausée rien qu'en regardant les différentes cheminées défiler devant mes yeux. Je suis arrivée. J'arrive à sortir de la cheminée sans embrasser le sol en pierre. Un exploit pour moi.

Je me pince le nez. J'avais oublié cette odeur de tabac si particulière. J'ai trop l'habitude des endroits chics. Le barman se tient derrière son comptoir à échanger des potins avec quelques habitués. Trois femmes fument la pipe, tout en jouant au bridge et en vidant des verres de Xérès. Une famille passe devant moi pour se rendre dans le fond du pub. Les jumeaux sont les derniers à arriver. Ils nous sourient.

\- Bien mes petits chéris.

\- Nous vous laissons

\- Ici. Rendez-vous

\- Vers dix-huit heures.

\- Dix-huit heures est une bonne heure mon cher Forge.

\- Tout à fait mon cher Greg.

\- Surtout ne dites rien

\- À maman. Surtout que

\- Nous avons eu du mal à

\- Faire en sorte qu'elle accepte.

Ils mettent tous les deux leur doigt sur leur bouche, nous font un clin d'œil avant de partir en riant entre eux. Je souris. J'ai toujours adoré leur parler. Je me crois devant un match de tennis. Je me retourne vers mes compagnons de fortune.

\- Que voulez-vous faire en premier comme magasin ?

\- Le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch ! Il paraît qu'ils ont reçu un nouveau stock de robes de quidditch des équipes japonaises. Et en plus maman m'a autorisé à acheter un nouveau balai.

\- Ron, nous sommes là pour nos fournitures scolaires. Nous passerons à ta boutique après. J'aimerai d'abord passer chez Fleury et Bott pour m'acheter un nouveau dictionnaire de runes celtiques pour cette année. Avec les BUSES qui approchent, je doute que l'ancien soit assez bien pour les cours.

\- Quand vas-tu arrêter de parler des cours Hermione. Tu ne penses qu'à ça !

\- Et toi alors ? Tu ne penses qu'au Quidditch ! Continue à te reposer sur tes acquis et tu n'auras aucune BUSE en fin d'année !

Alors que Ron et Mione commencent une énième dispute, je me tourne vers Ginerva, qui les regarde avec une grande lassitude.

\- Et toi Ginny que veux-tu faire en premier ?

\- J'aimerai passer à la ménagerie magique avant d'aller acheter un nouveau chaudron.

\- Tu vois même Gin ne veut pas y aller.

\- Ne me mêle pas à cette conversation ! Et ne m'appelle plus Gin ! Stupide et inutile frère !

\- Tu me parles sur un autre ton !

\- Ta sœur n'a jamais dit qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller !

Génial, les voilà tous les trois partis dans une dispute interminable. Je jette un regard blasé sur la salle du Chaudron Baveur. Je ne suis même pas surprise d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Tiens, n'y aurait-il pas une pile de journaux sur le comptoir ? À tous les coups c'est la Gazette du Sorcier. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour les supporter ces trois là dans l'autre dimension.

\- Paix les amis !

Tout le monde me fixe, immobilisé en plein milieu de leur geste.

\- Vu que personne n'a envie de mettre les pieds là ou d'autres ont envie, nous allons procéder de cette manière. Chacun achète ses fournitures de son côté, comme ça, il n'y aura aucun mécontent. Pour ma part je dois faire un assez long détour chez Madame Guipure, j'ai ma garde robe à refaire. Nous nous retrouvons chez Florian dans cinq heures. Ça convient à tout le monde ?

Après l'acceptation de mon idée par tout le monde, nous nous rendons, enfin, sur le Chemin de Traverse en passant par le passage le plus célèbre. Je les regarde partir chacun de leur côté. Ron court, littéralement vers le magasin de Quidditch, alors que Ginny et Hermione se dirigent vers l'apothicaire.

Le Chemin de Traverse. J'adore flâner dans cette rue commerçante. Sentir toutes ces effluves de magie, sortant de chaque magasin, m'apaise. C'est comme une symphonie, douce et passionnante. Je m'avance au milieu de la foule épaisse, due au fait que la rentrée soit dans deux semaines. Toutes les familles viennent acheter les fournitures après être rentrées de vacances.

Même si ce détail ne m'a pas échappé, je préfère regarder les boutiques qui longent mon chemin jusqu'à ma destination. Une effervescence règne dans chaque magasin. La vue des vitrines me rappelle quelques souvenirs de mon ancienne dimension, mais s'y mêle aussi des souvenirs d'Harriet avant mon arrivée. Ollivander, là où j'ai acheté ma baguette, la même que mon homologue. Et là, la ménagerie magique. L'endroit où nous avons rencontré notre plus fidèle et loyale amie, Hedwige.

Je jette un regard autour de moi pour m'assurer que mes amis ne me suivent pas. Bien, il semblerait que toute la foule ait décidé de m'ignorer. Un dernier regard, parfait. Je me dirige vers Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. J'adore regarder cette bâtisse. Imposante, élégante et faite de marbre. Je monte le perron, je salue les gardes Gobelins vêtus d'une armure, lance à la main. Je m'arrête quelques secondes sur ce qui est écrit à côté des portes de la banque.

 _Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

 _Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_

 _Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_

 _De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

 _Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_

 _D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

 _Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_

 _Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. Les Gobelins sont quand même d'excellents poètes. Je franchis la seconde porte et m'avance dans le hall de la banque. Le sol est en marbre. Des Gobelins sont installés derrière des guichets où déjà de longues files d'attente se forment. Certains banquiers pèsent des pierres précieuses, tandis que d'autres comptent des tas d'or. Derrière eux, se trouvent de nombreuses portes où entrent et sortent les banquiers suivi de leurs clients. Je le redis j'adore Gringotts et sa population.

Je me dirige vers un guichet où personne ne patiente. Je m'approche du gobelin qui inscrit des chiffres dans un livre. Je peux voir sur son badge en argent qu'il se nomme Gripsec. Bon, appliquons la tradition Gobeline et disons le en Gobelin. Je n'aime pas le terme Gobelbabil. C'est dégradant, surtout envers une civilisation aussi développée.

 **-** **Reedor lis kraven, Gripsec-ēsk.**

Le gobelin lève la tête si rapidement que je peux entendre ses vertèbres du cou craquer. Il reste sans voix devant moi, figé de stupeur. Je lui fais un sourire carnassier. Que la fête commence.

 **\- Anou rag. Dor drüt Ragnok-ĩse-Ôrgar eck.**

 **''**

Cassis ou myrtille ? Myrtille ou cassis ? Le choix est tellement cornélien. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds se penche à ma hauteur et regarde aussi les différents parfums proposés par Florian. Elle porte des radis en guise de boucles d'oreilles, ainsi qu'un collier de capsules de bière d'après ce que je peux voir. C'est bien beau tout ça, mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que je choisis. Cassis ou myrtille ? Ou les deux ? Je lance un léger sourire au vendeur qui m'en renvoie un timidement.

\- Prends les deux.

Je tourne la tête vers ma voisine. Cette dernière me fixe. Je me laisse fasciner par ses yeux bleus.

\- Je prendrais une coupe fraise-framboise-cassis-myrtille-grenade-cerise.

\- Il paraît que les fruits rouges attirent efficacement les Ronflaks. Je prendrais la même chose s'il vous plaît. Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood.

\- Et moi Harriet Potter.

Je lui tends ma main qu'elle s'empresse de serrer. Elle se penche vers moi et commence à murmurer.

\- Tu n'es pas Harriet. Pas la vraie.

Je lève un sourcil. Je jette quelques regards aux alentours. Florian est trop occupé à préparer nos coupes, mes camarades de shopping discutent de façon virulente, les clients se trouvant en terrasse ne s'intéressent aucunement à ce qu'il se passe autour d'eux et les promeneurs ne lancent aucun regard vers le glacier. Personne ne fait attention à nous. Je sens une baguette s'enfoncer dans mes côtes et je retiens in extremis un soupir de plaisir qui voulait franchir mes lèvres. Je regarde Luna droit dans les yeux.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Nous sommes passées en mode interrogatoire musclé ? Elle enfonce encore plus sa baguette, elle se rapproche de mon visage. Ses traits sont durs et inexpressifs.

\- Bizarre. Tu es à la fois elle mais sans être elle. Qui es-tu ?

Je lui fais un sourire sadique avant d'attraper son poignet gauche, de lui tordre et de la plaquer face à la vitrine de glace. Je me colle à elle et je porte ma bouche près de son oreille. Je peux voir un frisson lui parcourir la peau, faisant grandir mon sourire.

\- Tu as raison. Je suis elle sans être elle. Pour assouvir ta curiosité, je viens d'une autre dimension et j'ai fait un transfert d'âme.

Je la relâche quelques secondes avant que Florian ne se retourne, une coupe de glace dans chaque main. Il nous les tend.

\- Et voilà pour vous les filles.

Je lui souris.

\- Je paye pour toi Luna. Tu viens la déguster avec nous.

Je tends quelques mornilles au glacier et me tourne vers mon ancienne agresseuse. Je lui fais mon plus beau visage amical. Tiens, son éternel sourire est revenu. Elle commence à se diriger vers la table qu'occupent mes amis. Je lui emboîte le pas. Je dois me méfier d'elle. Elle peut représenter une menace avec ses pouvoirs de vision. Que se soit dans cette dimension ou l'autre, ils sont toujours aussi efficaces. Je vais devoir la garder à l'œil et aussi surveiller mes arrières.

Au moment où je m'assieds à la table de mes camarades, ces derniers arrêtent de parler et Hermione range un journal dans son sac.

\- Bonjour Ginny !

\- Oh, salut Luna.

C'est vrai elles sont dans la même année. J'ai toujours oublié ce détail. Après tout, j'ai toujours vu Luna être plus avec nous qu'avec les personnes de son année. Je reporte mon attention sur Mione, qui se trouve sur ma droite, et lui souris.

\- De quoi parliez vous avant notre arrivée ?

\- Rien d'intéressant.

Je lève de nouveau un sourcil face à cette remarque. Combien de fois vais-je devoir lever mes sourcils aujourd'hui ? Elle commence à se mordiller la lèvre et elle lance quelques regards à Ron et Ginerva. D'accord ils me cachent quelque chose.

\- Je suis désolé Harriet, mais je ne voulais pas que tu le vois.

\- Que je ne vois pas quoi ?

\- Ceci.

Elle sort de son sac le journal de tout à l'heure et me le tend. La Gazette du Sorcier, un ramassis de conneries en tout genre. J'aurais peut être dû aller en prendre un exemplaire lors de notre arrivée au Chaudron Baveur. Que dit ce torchon. Je regarde la page qui semble beaucoup inquiéter mes amis.

 _Folie ou manque de célébrité ?_

 _Tous les secrets de Harriet Potter._

 _Par Rita Skee_ _ter._

 _Bonjour à vous tous mes chers lecteurs assoiffés. Aujourd'hui, je vais aborder la rumeur selon laquelle Harriet Potter serait folle. Bien que je pense qu'elle soit atteinte du syndrome du manque de célébrité. Vous connaissez sans doute les nombreux exploits extraordinaires de Mlle Potter lors de ses quatre premières années d'étude à l'école Hogwarts. Mais vous n'avez aucunement connaissance de tous les secrets que renferment les murs de Hogwarts, ainsi que la face cachée de Harriet Potter._

 _Lors de sa première année, Mlle Potter aurait commencé à faire régner sa loi dans l'enceinte de l'école. En effet, un camarade de classe de Mlle Potter, Monsieur Draco de l'ancienne et très respectueuse maison des Malfoy m'a raconté ceci : « Harriet Potter est une personne perturbatrice. Elle ne respecte aucune règle, elle ne respecte même pas les professeurs. Ces derniers interviennent peu, voire jamais. Ils la laissent faire ce qu'elle veut. Elle ne travaille pas et les professeurs lui font faveurs sur faveurs, jusqu'au point de la noter ou de la récompenser sur des travaux stupides et inexistants. Un exemple. Lors de notre premier cours de vol, Madame Bibine a dû amener un élève à l'infirmerie car il s'était cassé le poignet. Elle nous avait ordonné de rester au sol. Sauf que Harriet Potter est montée sur son balai pour faire des pirouettes. Un professeur l'a vu et quelques jours plus tard elle est devenu la nouvelle attrapeuse de Gryffondor. Elle a reçu un balai trois jours après, alors que les élèves de première année n'ont aucunement le droit d'en posséder un. C'est clairement du favoritisme. Je ne serais même pas étonné de la voir préfète cette année, ou préfète en chef. Bien sûr, j'espère qu'elle ne le sera pas sinon elle pourra continuer à terroriser les élèves en toute impunité. Heureusement que le professeur Snape, notre professeur de Potion, n'a pas peur d'elle et qu'il fait le travail des autres professeurs en lui donnant des retenues quand il le faut. »._

 _Et ces actes de favoritisme sont clairement accentués par les items magiques que possède Mlle Potter. Une de ces camarades de dortoir, Mademoiselle Parvati Patil élève de Gryffindor est venu me parler de ce sujet : « Bien sûr que les professeurs ne font rien contre les écarts de conduite de Harriet Potter. Mais franchement que pourraient-ils faire contre elle ? Elle possède une carte pouvant montrer l'emplacement de toutes personnes à Hogwarts en temps réel. Il parait même qu'elle possède une cape d'invisibilité, lui permettant de violer le couvre feu sans se faire prendre. Une cape offerte par le directeur lui-même d'après une rumeur. Bien sûr elle n'est pas la seule à ne pas respecter le couvre feu, mais c'est la seule à passer au travers des mailles du filet des professeurs. Il y a une chose que j'ai remarquée, à chaque fois qu'elle doit ou va violer le_ _règlement, elle le fait accompagnée de Hermione Granger »._

 _En effet, cette relation_ _particulière avec Mlle Granger, une Née-Moldue, a étonné plus d'une personne. Mademoiselle Lavande Brown, une autre camarade de dortoir de Mlle Potter, m'a raconté ceci : « Oui, elles sont assez proche l'une de l'autre. Elles sont toujours ensemble, quelque soit l'endroit où elles se rendent. On peut les voir par moment s'enfermer ensemble derrière les rideaux d'un de leur lit. Elles l'ont fait bien plus que les autres années durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Pendant cette même année, j'ai pu voir Harriet se faufiler dans le lit de Hermione en plein milieu de la nuit. Je crois qu'elles ont vraiment une relation amoureuse. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Je suis sûre qu'elles sont amantes, il n'y a pas le moindre doute. ». En plus d'y avoir des actes flagrants de favoritisme envers Mlle Potter, cette dernière aurait une vie dépravée au sein de Hogwarts, une relation charnelle avec une autre femme. Je rappelle que toute relation sexuelle avec une autre personne du même sexe est punie d'emprisonnement à Azkaban._

 _Mais outre ces actes, il existe un secret bien plus sombre, tellement sombre qu'à l'instant où je pose ces mots, un léger frisson parcourt mon échine tant il m'horrifie. Mlle Potter est une fourchelangue. Oui vous avez bien compris, oui vous avez bien lu, Mlle Potter est une fourchelangue. Un talent très spécifique des Mages Noirs. Voici un autre témoignage, de Monsieur Ernie Macmillan, élève dans la maison de Hufflepuff : « Harriet Potter me fait peur. Vraiment peur. Quand je l'ai entendu parler fourchelangue pour la première fois, un serpent attaquait un de mes amis. Aujourd'hui, elle ne se cache plus et parle fourchelangue tout le temps. Surtout pour intimider les premières années à leur arrivée à Hogwarts. ». Que fait le personnel contre ça ? Sont-ils si obnubilés par la célébrité de Mlle Potter qu'ils ne font rien ? Mr Dumbledore a-t-il demandé au personnel de ne rien faire pour protéger sa favorite ? De plus en plus troublant mes chers lecteurs. Mais une question n'arrête pas de tourner dans ma tête. Harriet Potter serait-elle une future Mage Noire ?_

 _Impossible me diriez vous. Et pourtant, il y a une chose que vous ignorez très chers lecteurs. Sirius Black est le parrain de Harriet Potter. Oui, le terrible meurtrier de treize moldus, le bras droit de Vous-Savez-Qui, celui-là même qui massacre de pauvres innocents, provoquant une terreur sans nom dans le pays, depuis ces deux dernières années. L'assassin du merveilleux couple Potter, le monstre qui a réduit en cendres Peter Pettigrow, un grand héros. Ce monstre n'est autre que le parrain de Mlle Potter. Cette dernière est-elle au courant de son lien de parenté avec ce meurtrier ? Si oui, aurait-elle aidé Black à fuir Azkaban ?_

 _Mais ce qui me trouble encore plus ce sont les événements de juin dernier. Souvenez-vous. Lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Mlle Potter fut déclarée quatrième champion, grâce à une forme de triche que seule elle connaît. À cette époque, j'avais déjà souligné l'envie d'avoir encore plus de célébrité venant de la part de Mlle Potter. Un sujet qui avait et fait toujours débat. Mais ce qui m'intéresse le plus, ce sont les événements qui font suite à la troisième tâche. Mlle Potter est revenu avec le corps sans vie de Cédric Diggory. Nous sommes de tout cœur avec la famille Diggory et nous lui présentons encore une fois toutes nos condoléances. D'après Mlle Potter, Cédric aurait été tué par Vous-Savez-Qui, qui serait lui-même revenu à la vie. Je suis allée interroger notre bon Ministre sur ce sujet : « Cette fille a déjà raconté des tas d'histoires à dormir debout l'année dernière. Ses affabulations sont de plus en plus invraisemblables. Savez-vous que d'après elle, Peter Pettigrow serait en vie ?! Ne croyez pas tout ce que dit Harriet Potter et Albus Dumbledore. Ils essayent de vous faire paniquer pour renverser le pouvoir déjà en place. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, le Ministère veille. » Bien que les paroles du Ministre de la Magie soient rassurantes, elles sont pour le moins très alarmantes. Ce peut-il que Harriet Potter ait tué Mr Diggory par pur plaisir ou pour un de ses plans machiavéliques ?_

 _Folie ou manque de célébrité ? Au vue du passé de Mlle Potter, je pense qu'elle serait en manque de célébrité. Mais d'autres questions se posent. Harriet Potter sera-t-elle une future Mage Noire ? Harriet Potter veut-elle renverser notre société ? Ou Albus Dumbledore manipule-t-il Harriet Potter pour pouvoir prendre le pouvoir ?_

 _Si c'est vraiment le cas, que fait le Ministère ? Que font les Aurors ? Pourquoi deux dangereux criminels peuvent se promener dans l'école de nos enfants sans être puni, mettant en danger la vie de notre jeunesse._

 _Pourquoi Harriet Potter, qui terrifie nos enfants à Hogwarts, continue-t-elle de faire régner sa terreur sur toute l'école en toute impunité ? Pourquoi reste t-elle en liberté malgré sa relation homosexuelle et contre nature ? Avec une Née-Moldue qui plus est ?! Tant de questions auxquelles moi, moi et moi seule apportera une réponse, pour vous mes chers lecteurs assoiffés de nouvelles informations croustillantes._

Génial, me voilà affublée du doux titre de mage noire avant même d'avoir commencé. Je ferme lentement le journal, puis le pose sur la table. Hermione l'attrape rapidement pour le ranger à nouveau dans son sac. Ils me regardent tous. Ils guettent ma réaction. Je soupire.

\- J'imagine que ce n'est qu'un article parmi tant d'autre.

\- Elle a déjà écrit ce genre d'article sur toi, mais jamais de façon aussi... La garce ! Je pensais avoir réussi à la réduire au silence en juin. Je pensais...

Je peux voir de la colère mais aussi une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux de Mione. Je pose ma main sur la sienne et lui fais un sourire timide qu'elle me renvoie. Tout le monde autour de la table baisse le regard vers leur coupe. Plus un son n'est émis.

Je porte, moi aussi mon regard sur ma coupe de glace. Cette Rita va être problématique. Je dois me charger le plus rapidement possible de ce journal. Sans oublier d'envoyer un petit message à ces gentils témoins. L'année scolaire ne commence que dans deux semaines et les problèmes commencent déjà à pointer le bout de leur nez.

''

Je relis encore une fois l'article de Rita. La rentrée est demain et j'ai passé mes deux dernières semaines de vacances à réfléchir à ce problème. À me poser des questions.

Au moment de transférer mon âme, je m'étais dis que cette dimension serait un parfait terrain de jeu, identique à ma dimension. Mauvais calcul, ils sont pires. Comment ont-ils eu accès à ces informations ? Je garde jalousement ce genre de renseignements. Il est impossible que quelqu'un les connaisse, à moins qu'ils ne pratiquent la légilimancie et puissent passer mes défenses, ce qui est très compliqué pour que je ne le remarque pas.

Non. J'ai dû louper quelque chose. Certains éléments lors de mon arrivée, n'ont pas été porté à ma connaissance. Je pensais avoir toutes les cartes en mains. J'aurais dû fouiller la chambre avant de partir. Putain d'Ordre qui débarque le même jour. C'est vrai quoi. Je viens de prendre le contrôle de ce corps, j'ai même pas le temps de prendre parfaitement connaissance de cette dimension, que cette Ordre débarque, la fleur au fusil, pour m'amener ici. Je vais y retourner. Je jette un regard sur ma montre. Minuit passé, ils doivent dormir maintenant. Parfait.

Je sors de ma chambre et verrouille la porte derrière moi. Aucun bruit, le silence. Parfait. Je descends les escaliers en évitant la dernière marche, elle grince à chaque fois. Bon, aucun elfe de maison en vue. Je m'avance dans le couloir. Je me prends les pieds dans quelque chose. Je m'immobilise. Aucun bruit de pas ou de cri. Je jette un regard à l'objet qui m'a fait trébucher. Un pied de troll. Rectification. Un PUTAIN de pied de troll qui sert de porte-parapluies. Qui a eu l'idée de laisser traîner ça là. J'ai failli me foutre la gueule en l'air et me faire repérer. Passons.

Je sors dans la rue. Pas âme qui vive ici aussi. Je traverse rapidement la chaussée et m'enfonce dans le parc. À part un clochard ivre mort sur le banc, personne ne me verra partir. J'attrape ma baguette de substitution. J'ai bien fait de demander aux Gobelins de m'en trouver une autre. Je transplane au 5 Privet Drive, juste devant le 4 et je la fixe. Toujours aussi banale ou normale d'après leurs locataires.

Pas un chat ici aussi. Je me rends invisible et traverse la route. Je lance un sort d'analyse. Petite barrière magique, faible bouclier mais aucun sort d'alarme. Personne ne remarquera ma venue en ces lieux. J'ouvre la porte, monte les escaliers en évitant une autre marche qui grince et rentre dans mon ancienne prison.

Bon, où a-t-elle pu cacher un journal. Je scanne la pièce avec ma baguette. Là, il y a un trou dans le parquet sous le lit. Je me glisse dessous, retire une latte et sors du trou un journal. Je savais bien qu'elle en avait un. Je m'installe à un bureau assez vieux pour me servir de bois de chauffage. Commençons la lecture.

 _14 Juillet :_

 _Cher Journal, aujourd'hui il m'est arrivée un truc génial. J'ai reçu une lettre. Quelqu'un m'a envoyé une lettre. Ma première lettre. Peut être qu'il voudra être mon ami. J'étais tellement heureuse que je l'ai dit à tante Pétunia. Mais quand je l'ai dit, elle m'a pris ma lettre et elle en a parlé à oncle Vernon. J'ai pas compris, Oncle Vernon s'est mis en colère, et après il m'a dit de repeindre la maison. Je suis donc allée dans le garage pour prendre la peinture et..._

Elle était un peu naïve dans sa jeunesse, j'espère qu'elle a changé entre temps. Voyons, voyons. Oui. Intéressant. Voyez vous ça. Et... QUOI ? Mais elle est complètement conne celle-là. Putain, putain. Tu m'étonnes que tout le monde soit au courant de nos secrets. Pas foutu de se la fermer. D'accord je veux bien qu'elle le dise à Hermione, on peut lui faire confiance. Elle a fait preuve de loyauté envers moi dans l'autre dimension, et ici il semblerait que se soit identique. Mais de là, à en parler avec toute la population de Hogwarts. « _Aujourd'hui j'ai parlé avec Ernie. Il m'a demandé des informations sur le fourchelangue, mais je ne connais pas grand chose à cette langue. » « Cher Journal, je me suis fais une nouvelle amie aujourd'hui. Lavande m'a demandé si je pouvais lui montrer ma carte de Hogwarts, pour voir si son copain la trompe. » « J'ai montré ma cape d'invisibilité en cours d'enchantement. Le Professeur Flitwick était excité de ma démonstration lors de mon exposé sur les objets enchantés. » « Cher Journal, j'écris ces lignes sous la surveillance d'un scarabée. C'est assez amusant, mais le scarabée à des traces autour des yeux qui prennent la forme de lunettes. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois ce scarabée, peut-être un nouvel ami ? »_

Je lance le journal à travers la chambre sous la colère. Il heurte l'armoire. Quel conne, j'ai oublié qu'ils dorment. Je sors de la pièce et tends l'oreille. Seul le son des ronflements des baleines arrivent à mes oreilles. Je retourne dans la chambre et me mets à faire les cents pas. C'est bien plus problématique que ça. Je n'ai aucune carte dans mes manches. Je suis nue devant mes ennemis. Mes faiblesses peuvent devenir ma force. Sauf que là je suis mal foutu. Je jette un regard au journal. Il est ouvert sur la page du 25 décembre. Je l'attrape.

« _Cher Journal, hier soir se tenait le bal de Noël du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. J'étais avec un élève de Durmstrang, très mignon. C'était la première fois que je le voyais. Nous sommes allés dans mon dortoir, il m'a embrassé sur mon lit. Te rends-tu compte. J'ai embrassé mon premier garçon. C'est génial. Bien qu'il n'ait rien eu entre nous je crois que je l'aime déjà. Nous avons discuté. Il voulait voir la carte du Maraudeur, je lui ai montrée. Il avait l'air intéressé. Nous avons aussi parlé de Hermione, de notre amitié assez proche. Il était si mignon. J'ai voulu le revoir aujourd'hui, mais d'après ses amis il est rentré chez lui pour une urgence familiale. Il est si mignon. Avec ces yeux gris métallique. Je suis amoureuse. J'ai oublié de te dire. Hier soir Malfoy n'a pas pu venir au Bal, il paraît qu'il était malade. J'espère qu'il souffre... »_

Une colère sourde gronde en moi. Le journal se consume dans ma main. Je le brûle. Plus personne ne doit lire ce truc. Je fais disparaître les cendres avec ma baguette. Allez calme toi. Zen. J'entends toujours les ronflements. J'ai une idée. Je me glisse discrètement dans la chambre de Dudley, mon cousin. Il est là, affalé de tout son poids sur ce qui ressemble à un lit. Un sourire sadique apparaît sur mon visage. Je lui lance une petite malédiction.

Je regarde ma montre. Cinq heures du matin. Je vais rentrer me préparer pour prendre le train. Allez, courage. J'ai beaucoup de travail cette année.

''

\- Comment ça va Harriet ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Je fixe encore quelques instants le paysage qui défile sous mes yeux. Puis je détourne la tête vers mon interlocuteur et je lui souris.

\- Bien et toi Neville ?

\- J'ai passé d'excellentes vacances. Grand-mère m'a permis d'acheter une nouvelle plante pour les serres du manoir.

Que se soit dans cette dimension ou l'autre, Neville sera toujours un amoureux des plantes. Je me suis toujours demandée comment il faisait avec ces choses. Un jour je l'ai vu caresser un filet du diable, un putain de filet du diable. Et ce foutu truc lui a caressé la joue avec une de ses racines. Depuis je n'ai plus réussi à fermer l'œil quand je dors dans la même pièce que lui. Ce brave Neville, un très bon ami et allié. Mais je n'ai jamais eu confiance en lui. Il semblerait que dans cette dimension, notre amoureux des plantes soit moins courageux ou plus timide.

\- Quelle est cette plante qui se trouve sur tes genoux ?

\- Un mimbulus mimbletonia. Une plante extrêmement rare. On la trouve...

Le revoilà parti dans un de ses exposés sur les plantes. Il est mignon Neville, mais quand on parle de plantes, il devient lourd. On ne l'arrête plus.

Que font-ils ? Ça fait bientôt trois heures qu'ils y sont. Entre Luna qui me fixe par-dessus son Chicaneur depuis le début du voyage et Ginny qui est partie embrasser dans les toilettes, son nouveau petit copain. Ou c'est son amant. Je sais plus, elle en a tellement.

Je souris à Luna. Elle se replonge dans son magazine. Ça fait une heure qu'elle est toujours à la même page, non ? La porte du compartiment s'ouvre et je fixe les nouveaux arrivants. Les deux nouveaux préfets des Gryffindor. Je leur souris.

\- Mione ! Ron ! Comment c'était ?

\- Comme passer trois heures dans la même pièce que Malfoy.

\- Si terrible que ça Ron ?

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Hermione s'assoit à mes côtés alors que Ron se place en face de nous. Je me tourne vers Mione.

\- Qui sont vos confrères et consœurs ?

\- On a pour Hufflepuff Susan Bones et Hannah Abbot. À Ravenclaw c'est Lisa Turpin et Michael Corner.

\- Il en pince déjà pour Hermione.

Ron me lance un clin d'œil suite à sa phrase.

\- C'est faux Ron !

\- Tu rigoles ? Je l'ai vu te lancer des petits regards en coin. Tu ne le laisses pas indifférent.

\- RON !

Sur ce mot, Hermione lui lance une boite de chocogrenouilles que j'ai dû oublier. Je souris face à l'air médusé de Ron. Enfin je souris extérieurement. Je suis plutôt en train de chercher un moyen efficace pour faire cramer ce Corner.

\- Et Slytherin ?

\- J'imagine que tu as déjà ta petite idée Harriet ?

\- Malfoy et Parkinson ?

\- Exactement ! La fouine et le bouledogue. Je suis sûr que leurs parents ont payé pour qu'ils soient préfets. De leur part je ne serais pas surpris.

\- Tu n'es sûr de rien Ron.

Ce dernier hausse les épaules et se tourne vers Neville. Non Ron ne lui demande pas qu'elle est cette... Trop tard. Et le revoilà parti dans un exposé sur les plantes. Je veux mourir. Et Luna qui continue de me fixer. Je regarde ma montre. Il reste encore la moitié du trajet à faire. Je regarde un groupe d'élèves passer devant notre compartiment. Des Slytherins. Je dois sortir.

Je me lève et commence à sortir du compartiment.

\- Tu vas où Harriet ?

\- Au toilette Mione.

Je referme la porte une fois dans le couloir. Il y a un peu de monde. Deux premières années me passent devant en courant. Je me fraye un chemin à travers la foule. J'entends mon nom murmuré dans mon dos. Je regarde par la fenêtre de la porte de quelques compartiments. Je peux y voir surtout des groupes d'amis qui jouent et certains me dévisagent. Il semblerait que l'article de Skeeter ait fait son petit effet sur la population sorcière.

Tiens, Daphné Greengrass arrive en face. Je ne pensais pas la croiser aujourd'hui. Pas grave, je peux bien avancer mes plans de quelques jours.

Au moment où je la frôle, je lui attrape le bras et lui chuchote à l'oreille.

\- Les toilettes du wagon, dans vingt minutes. Dois te parler.

Je la relâche et continue ma route. Même si son visage n'a rien laissé transparaître, j'ai pu voir l'étonnement de mon geste dans ses yeux. Plus je passe de temps dans cette dimension, plus je remarque que l'ancienne Harriet était bien plus différente que moi. Ça explique certaines erreurs que je n'aurais jamais commise.

J'arrive devant la porte des toilettes. Un petit scan de baguette. Personne à pars lui. Parfait. Je me lance un sortilège de silence et rentre dans la pièce.

J'aime la magie. Un endroit exigu peut devenir aussi grand qu'on le souhaite, comme ces toilettes. Bon, après ils sont banals. Trois cabines, trois lavabos surmontés chacun d'un miroir. Rien d'extraordinaire. Une des portes de cabine s'ouvre. L'occupant n'a même pas le temps de sortir que je le pousse à l'intérieur de la cabine et le plaque contre l'une des parois. Ma main sur sa bouche, ma baguette qui s'enfonce dans ses côtes, mon corps collé sur le sien et le regard apeuré de ma victime. J'aime ces moments où je dois punir une personne, c'est tellement...

Ma bouche se rapproche de son oreille, l'affolement grandit dans ses yeux, mon sourire s'élargit. Je dépose un léger baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Bonjour Draco.

Il essaye de se libérer de mon emprise, mais ma baguette s'enfonce davantage dans ses côtes. Il tente de parler ou de crier, je sais pas. De toute façon personne ne peut nous entendre, j'ai insonorisé la pièce.

\- Allons Draco, tu ne veux quand même pas me quitter maintenant ? Pas après les avances que tu m'as faites lors du bal de l'année dernière. On commence juste à s'amuser.

Je fixe ses yeux. J'adore cette couleur, gris métallique. Mince je l'ai légèrement décoiffé. Ses beaux cheveux blonds sont tout ébouriffés et ses vêtements sont un peu froissés. Je fais une moue face à ce constat. Même négligé il reste sexy.

\- Écoute Draco.

Je frotte légèrement mon genou sur son entre-jambes. Je peux sentir à travers son pantalon qu'il est excité. Il émet un petit soupir de plaisir mêlé à de la crainte. Dégueulasse. Je peux le tuer à tout instant et lui il ressent du plaisir. J'ai envie de vomir.

\- Pensais-tu vraiment que ta petite interview dans la Gazette n'aurait aucune conséquence ? Je sais que tu as transmis toutes les informations à Skeeter. Je sais tout. Alors écoute attentivement ce que je vais te dire. Refais moi encore un coup pareil et tes parents seront obligés de mettre un cercueil vide dans le mausolée de la famille Malfoy.

Je pose mon front contre le sien, je ferme les yeux et laisse sortir un soupir de plaisir. La torture psychologique, il n'y a rien de plus douloureux que ça.

\- Tu crois que tu ferais un joli col en fourrure de fouine ?

Il tente de nouveau de s'enfuir, mais avec plus de force. Tiens, notre petit rendez-vous est déjà fini. Je l'attrape par le col de sa robe et le lance hors de la cabine. Il tombe au sol dans un petit cri de surprise.

\- J'espère que le message est passé. Maintenant casse-toi avant que je te transforme en eunuque. Connard !

Je pointe ma baguette vers son entre-jambes. La peur se lit sur chaque trait de son visage qui est aussi blanc qu'un linge. Il se lève rapidement et sort des toilettes en courant. Je me regarde dans un miroir et soupire. Je me suis emportée. J'ai laissé mes sentiments parler à la place de ma raison. Je n'ai pas pu résister, il a voulu abuser de Harriet cette année. Son stratagème avait si bien marché sur Harriet, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas tenté quelque chose de plus poussé cette fois-ci ? Connaissant Harriet, il serait arrivé à ses fins. En tout cas je lui ai bien fait peur.

C'est moi ou tout le monde cherche à nuire à Harriet. Personne ne m'avait fait ce genre de coup avant. Est-ce à cause du fait que je suis une femme ou parce qu'elle était faible avant mon arrivée ? Je penche plutôt pour la deuxième solution. Après tout, nous sommes des Potter et un Potter se doit de dominer le monde et non se faire dominer par le monde.

La porte s'ouvre et une personne entre. Je pivote la tête pour voir mon invité. Alors qu'elle s'avance dans la pièce et regarde dans chaque cabine, je commence à la dévisager. Des cheveux bruns un peu bouclés qui encadrent un visage presque angélique. De magnifiques yeux noisette aussi. Elle se tourne vers moi, les bras croisés. Elle a une bouche un peu large, ainsi qu'un nez légèrement long. Son regard m'annonce que la conversation ne sera ni courte, ni facile.

\- Que me veux-tu Potter ?

\- J'ai entendu dire que Malefoy et Parkinson ont été nommé en tant que préfets. Sans tenir compte de tes prouesses académiques, après tout tu as été ces quatre dernières années l'une des meilleures de notre année, tu aurais fait une meilleure préfète que ces deux là. Tes parents ne voulaient rien payer ? Ou sont-ils trop pauvre pour t'offrir le poste ?

\- Si je suis venu ici pour entendre une petite Gryffindor en mal de célébrité m'insulter, je préfère partir maintenant.

Elle commence à se diriger vers la sortie. D'accord, jouons carte sur table.

\- Veux tu être préfète ?

Elle s'arrête net et me fixe du regard. Je peux voir dans ses yeux son questionnement sur ma santé mentale. Moi aussi des fois je me questionne sur ma santé mentale.

-Veux tu être préfète de Slytherin ?

\- Pourquoi cette...

\- Oui ou non ?

Son masque de froideur se fissure sous la surprise de ma question directe et brutale. Elle revient à sa place initiale, croise de nouveau les bras et fait disparaître toutes émotions de son visage.

\- Il y a déjà des préfets pour mon année et ils n'en nommeront pas un troisième. À moins qu'un des deux démissionne ou soit destitué de son poste.

\- Mais imaginons que l'un d'eux soit destitué. Tu prendrais sa place ?

\- Si on me propose le poste j'accepterai.

\- Je repose ma question. Veux-tu être préfète de Slytherin ?

\- Pourquoi voudrais-je être préfète ?

\- Allons Greengrass me prends pas pour une conne. Je sais très bien que tu as de l'ambition et que tu le prends très mal de devoir finir tes études comme une simple étudiante de Hogwarts. Depuis le début de ta scolarité, je t'ai vu lorgner sur le poste de Préfète-en-Chef. Sauf que tu es mal partie. Et puis d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ta sœur Astoria attire plus facilement le regard sur elle que toi, même avec des résultats aussi médiocres. Sa beauté doit y jouer pour beaucoup. Elle sera peut être la Préfète-en-Chef de la famille.

Son visage devient encore plus froid. On dirait bien que je viens de toucher une corde sensible. Elle me jauge du regard. J'imagine qu'elle pèse les inconvénients de mon offre mais surtout les avantages. Elle met ses mains dans ses poches. Bien, ça avance.

\- Imaginons que j'accepte de devenir préfète de Slytherin.

\- Je veux une réponse claire.

Son regard se durcit. Le moment le plus crucial. Soit ça passe, soit ça casse.

\- Très bien j'accepte. Qui ?

\- Malfoy.

Elle hausse un sourcil. Ils se sont croisés en chemin et elle me le cache. Je ne lui fais pas confiance, mais je sais ce qu'elle désire le plus au monde.

\- À cause de l'article ?

\- Oui, il mérite une petite punition.

\- Et que dois je faire ?

\- Rien pour l'instant. Je dois tout mettre en place. Je te préviendrais le moment venu. En attendant reste naturelle.

\- Tu n'essaie pas de me faire un mauvais tour ? Qui me dit que je peux te faire confiance ?

\- Tu veux un serment inviolable ?

Elle perd tout ses principes de Sang-Pur et me fixe bouche bée. Je viens encore de la surprendre.

\- Pas la peine d'aller si loin Potter. Je te crois. Contacte moi quand tu seras prête.

Elle sort des toilettes et me lance un petit bonne journée. Pour être bonne, elle est bonne cette journée. Très bonne même.

''

Le quai de la gare de Hogsmeade est désert, tout le monde est déjà parti vers le château. Parfait, je serais au moins tranquille pour le voyage. Je commence à en avoir marre de ces murmures à chaque fois que je passe devant des gens. Je monte rapidement dans la dernière calèche, vite rejoins par Ron, Hermione, Neville et Luna qui continue de me fixer. Comme si elle cherchait une réponse à l'énigme que je suis.

\- À votre avis, qui sera notre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

\- Je sais pas Ron, mais tant que ce n'est pas un mangemort, infiltré dans Hogwarts, qui veux me faire participer à un tournoi, potentiellement mortel, dans le seul but de faire revenir un mage noir durant un rituel, au beau milieu d'un cimetière, moi tout me va.

Il hoche de la tête pour montrer son accord avec moi. Je n'en garde pas un mauvais souvenir de ce moment dans ma dimension. Ici c'est différent, elle en a gardé des séquelles tant physiques que morales. J'ai beau être sans cœur, il en reste pas moins que j'ai appris à apprécier mon homologue féminin. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pu survivre plus longtemps dans ce monde. Ils l'ont brisé, asservi, détruite.

\- Il y a beaucoup de joncheruine ce soir.

Tout le monde regarde Luna alors que cette dernière continue de lire, ou de m'espionner. Je souris.

\- C'est vrai, on va avoir pire que Lockhart.

Il est vrai que je connais l'identité du future professeure. Après tout, j'ai déjà fait ma cinquième année et si ça ne diffère pas de trop avec mon ancienne dimension, c'est elle. J'ai jamais eu de problème avec elle avant, mais ici j'ai l'impression qu'elle sera dérangeante. Peut-être serais-je obligée de l'éliminer. En fait, il y a beaucoup de monde que je dois soit détruire, soit punir, soit éliminer. J'ai beaucoup de travail et de plaisir en perspective dans cette dimension.

La calèche se met en route. Elle est tirée par deux sombrals. Deux magnifiques bêtes. Tout de noir, un regard laiteux, une paire de grandes ailes sombres. Ils n'ont aucun poil, aucune plume. Seulement la peau sur les os.

On se rapproche de Hogwarts. Au loin j'aperçois les grilles du château. Je fixe le ciel. La lune brille d'un seul croissant cette nuit. Au détour d'un virage, les arbres laissent place au plus magnifique spectacle que j'ai pu voir durant ma vie. Hogwarts surplombant le lac noir où les étoiles s'y reflètent. J'aperçois du mouvement sur l'étendue d'eau. Sans doute les premières années qui le traverse, ou bien le calamar géant qui s'amuse.

Je sens que nous approchons de l'enceinte de l'école. J'arrive à sentir la magie picoter le bout de mes doigts, rien qu'en tendant ma main devant moi. Hogwarts, un lieu magique. Je devrais plutôt dire, le lieu le plus magique du Royaume-Uni, après Stonehenge.

Je me laisse imprégner de la douce magie de Hogwarts. Mes yeux se ferment. Elle rentre et sort de mon corps à la même vitesse que ma respiration. Je la sens passer par chaque port de ma peau, traverser chaque artère et chaque veine de mon système sanguin, pulser comme un seul être au même rythme que mon cœur. Elle m'avait manqué. Je peux la sentir me caresser la joue, comme une vieille amante qui se languit de moi. C'est si doux, si chaud. Elle m'enveloppe. Elle devient plus présente à chaque mètre qui me rapproche de l'école.

J'ouvre les yeux et je peux voir que nous sommes arrivés devant les Grandes Portes de Hogwarts. Je suis la dernière à descendre. J'entre enfin dans ma seconde maison. Rien n'a changé. Toujours la même pierre, la même architecture. Ces torches sont encore au même endroit.

Un léger rire me parvient. Je souris. Sa voix m'avait manqué. Je sens une présence bienveillante pénétrer mon palais mental. Je la laisse faire. Puis soudain, un univers s'ouvre à mes sens. Je peux sentir chaque souffle des âmes qui vivent dans le château, chaque vibration qu'émet un escalier quand il se met en mouvement, chaque déplacement d'air que font les fantômes. J'entends chaque planche du parquet craquer, chaque tableau qui parle entre eux. Je vois, ressens et entends la vie de Hogwarts. Tout repart aussi rapidement que c'est arrivé. Il n'y a pas à dire, Hogwarts m'a beaucoup manqué.

\- Tu viens Harriet !

J'arrête de rêvasser et lance un regard vers la personne qui m'interpelle. Hermione me fixe, elle sourit comme une enfant un matin de Noël. Son sourire me contamine. Je suis heureuse d'être ici moi aussi. Elle rentre dans la Grand Salle. Je dois être la dernière. Je m'avance vers la pièce. L'intérieur est remplie de monde, le son de mille et une conversations joyeuses m'arrivent aux oreilles. Hogwarts a toujours réussi à rendre chaque personne heureuse, quelque soit son passé. Mais arrivée au seuil de la Grande Salle, je me stoppe net et je me mets à fixer cette espace de vie.

Vous savez, vous pouvez vous cacher autant de fois que vous voulez derrière de jolies histoires qui parlent d'élèves en mal d'aventure. Vous pouvez vous mentir un nombre incalculable de fois en vous disant que tout le monde est beau et gentil. Vous pouvez vous voiler la face encore une fois en vous convaincant que se ne sont que des enfants. Mais n'oubliez pas une chose. Devant vous, dans cette pièce, se trouve les acteurs majeurs du monde politique de demain. Vous sentez ? Toute cette suffisance et cette hypocrisie ? Cette école forme les futures alliances, mais aussi les futures rivalités que la politique anglaise connaîtra. Ne faites pas cette tête, la vérité est là. Mais il ne vous arrivera rien tant que vous êtes avec moi. Il ne peut rien m'arriver. « En avant ! ». Tel est mon credo, je laisse les idéaux au vieux général en fauteuil roulant. Cette établissement est le Colisée. Vous dominez ou vous vous faites dominer. Pour ceux d'entre nous qui gravitent au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, il ne peut pas y avoir de pitié. Que la boucherie commence.

Bienvenue dans mon monde.

* * *

 **Fin de ce premier chapitre. Au plaisir de vous revoir pour le second chapitre.**

 **'Lut mes p'tits loups.**


	3. 1-2 The Puppets

**Date de mise à jour :** **31/10/2018**

 **Bonjour, Bonsoir mes Chères Lectrices et mes Chers Lecteurs. Bienvenue pour ce second chapitre de The Puppets' Theater.**

 **Pour toute faute, lapidez Black Rabbit avec des piles Duracell, pour une lapidation des plus puissante.**

 **A** **vant de vous laisser lire une annonce et un conseil.**

 **Tout d'abord, les personnages et l'univers de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent aucunement.**

 **Ensuite, je vous conseille de surveiller les dates de mise à jour, ces dates se trouvent en haut. Ce récit est en cours d'écriture, par conséquent certaines parties peuvent être modifiées.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Entrer dans la fosse**

Voyez vous, le monde est régi par des hommes et des femmes qui concentrent énormément de pouvoir entre leurs mains. Vous pouvez les appeler gouvernement, sénat ou dictature, mais chacun est prêt à tout pour mettre en place leurs doctrines et leurs idéaux. Ils seront prêts à faire taire leurs opposants, écraser l'opinion des peuples, allant jusqu'à exterminer des groupes ethniques. Ils tenteront par tous les moyens de dominer, d'asservir, de manipuler ou d'influencer les masses, dans l'unique but de conserver leurs pouvoirs et, pour certains, d'imposer leurs idéologies à tous les peuples. Ils mettront tout en œuvre pour acquérir la dernière avancée scientifique dans le but de dominer leurs opposants, une économie des plus florissantes dans le but d'attirer les faveurs du peuple, une culture forte dans le but de s'incruster dans les esprits et d'écraser les groupes ethniques minoritaires. Ils ont pour seule loi, celle du plus fort et aussi du plus rapide. Mais quelles que soient les méthodes employées, il restera toujours deux éternelles questions en suspend. Qui dominera qui ? Et qui se laissera dominer sans lutter ?

Hogwarts n'échappe pas à ce genre de chose, certes dans une moindre mesure. Que le rapport de forces soit entre professeur-élève, ou tout simplement entre les élèves, il y a des dominés et des dominants. J'imagine que je n'ai nul besoin de vous expliquer où se trouve Harriet. Dominée. Maintenant, vous vous demandez : « que vas-tu faire ? », et votre question est tout à fait légitime. Mais la réponse est plus subtile que vous ne le pensez. Souvenez vous, les forts s'agenouillent et les faibles restent debout.

Je franchis la porte de la Grande Salle et jette un regard furtif autour de moi. Quatre grandes tables parallèles entre elles et perpendiculaires à une cinquième qui les domine depuis une estrade, celle des professeurs. Chaque maison a sa propre table définie, et que ce soit dans ce monde ou dans l'autre l'ordre des tables reste immuable. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor et Ravenclaw. Toujours cet ordre. Comme quoi, certaines choses resteront à jamais constantes, quelle que soit la dimension où je me trouverai. Comme le cas des bougies qui flottent au-dessus de la tête des élèves, sous un ciel magique qui masque le plafond. Comme le cas des grandes fenêtres bordant chaque côté de la Grande Salle, séparées par les étendards de chaque maison. Comme le cas des couverts en argent et des assiettes plaqué or, inhabituel pour un pensionnat, se trouvant sur chaque table.

Je commence à faire mon chemin vers une place disponible à la table des Gryffindors, et à chaque centimètre parcouru, le niveau sonore du réfectoire diminue doucement. Pas au point d'avoir un silence total dans la salle, mais assez pour percevoir quelques brides de conversation à la table des professeurs. La majorité, voire l'intégralité, des étudiants tournent leur visage vers moi. Certains murmurent entre eux. Certains ont un regard calculateur ou rempli de haine. Certains m'ignorent complètement. Je baisse la tête et marche rapidement en direction de ma place. Je dois rester discrète pour le moment, tant que je n'aurais pas assez de pouvoir entre les mains pour les dominer.

Je m'assoie face à Hermione et à la droite de Neville. Sur ma droite ne se trouve que les places libres pour les premières années. Je ne sais pas si c'est une tentative de m'isoler, ou juste Mione qui veux me protéger des autres étudiants. Pour vérifier mon hypothèse, je décide de lancer un regard au-dessus de l'épaule de mon amie. Pratiquement, voire même toute la table des Hufflepuff me lance un regard sombre, empli de haine, mais aussi, de meurtre pour certains. Pas si doux que ça ces blaireaux. Ils doivent me juger responsable de l'assassinat de Cédric. J'imagine que certains me considèrent comme étant une meurtrière, voire une mage noire en puissance. Ils se retournent tous vers leur table pour parler à voix basse. Génial, encore un problème de plus sur les bras.

Je continue mon observation jusqu'au Slytherin. Chez eux c'est plus mitigé. Envie de me manipuler, de me briser ou juste envie de m'ignorer. Effectivement je peux voir ça dans leur regard. C'est une technique que j'ai appris, une sorte de mélange entre de l'empathie et de la légilimancie, permettant de voir les pensées fugaces des gens. Vous savez, le genre de pensée que nous avons tous quand nous croisons quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans la rue. C'est assez compliqué à expliquer, mais je pense que vous avez saisi le principe. Cette variante de légilimancie était souvent employée par de grands empereurs ou dictateurs, pour s'assurer de la loyauté de ses sujets, mais aussi de l'inexistence de toute rébellion à leurs encontre. Le plus dans cette pratique est que même un occlumen aura du mal à voir cette micro intrusion dans ses pensées, sauf si la victime pratique elle aussi cette technique, par conséquent elle connaît aussi la parade. Pour en revenir au Slytherin, je n'ai aucune inquiétude à me faire, ils vont continuer à m'observer avant d'agir. Je dois avoir une à deux semaines devant moi avant que la situation ne devienne critique. Tiens mon petit Draco me regarde, il est un peu livide. Je détourne rapidement les yeux vers Mione.

Cette dernière semble légèrement nerveuse et jette quelques regards vers le reste de la table Gryffindor. Sentant que je la fixe, elle braque ses yeux sur moi et me lance un sourire rassurant. Intriguée, j'examine notre table. Je ressens de la peur, ainsi que de la haine, venant de certains élèves de ma maison. Telle Angelina, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Mais aussi de certains préfets des années supérieures. Je ne sais pas pour les Ravenclaw, mais j'imagine que c'est identique aux Slytherin. En résumé, Hufflepuff et Gryffindor veulent me nuire par n'importe quel moyen et les deux dernières maisons vont attendre avant de me nuire. Sans parler, d'un certain professeur qui me hait, du Ministère et de la moitié du peuple magique Britannique qui veut m'envoyer à Azkaban. Et j'ai oublié Tom, et son club de Death Eaters, qui veut ma mort. Je sens que je vais être surveillée encore plus que les joyaux de la couronne Britannique cette année, cette situation me fatigue déjà.

L'ensemble de la population de la Grande Salle, arrête de me fixer pour regarder avec curiosité McGonagall rentrer, suivie par les premières années, et se mettre à spéculer. Une grande tradition à Hogwarts. Essayer de déterminer qui sera dans quelle maison, il y a même des paris mis en place. Je suis sûre que les professeurs le font, après tout j'ai vu quelque mornilles s'échanger sous leurs tables après la répartition durant mes années d'études.

Je dois dire que durant toute ma scolarité, ma cinquième année fut la plus exceptionnelle. Non pas que les autres étaient banales, chaque année réservait son lot de surprise. Mais cette année là fut la plus intense. La menace du Ministère qui planait sur moi, les calomnies dans les journaux, le harcèlement de la part de certains élèves ou professeurs. Pour ces derniers j'avais des moyens de pression, comme mon titre de préfet. Ça me met hors de moi de savoir que Harriet n'a pas obtenu le titre de préfet. Tous les Potter ont été préfets, c'est une tradition familiale.

Sans que je le remarque, le Choixpeau magique a terminé sa chanson. Comme dans mon ancienne dimension, elle devait parler d'unité, d'entraide et de soutien. La seule fois où les quatre maisons furent unies autre que du vivant des Fondateurs, était lors des chasses aux sorcières. Une sombre époque pour nous, mais aussi pour les Moldus. D'après certains historiens, plus de la moitié de la population sorcière d'Europe fut décimée. Ce fut l'une des causes à effet de l'idéologie « Massacrons les Moldus ».

Je digresse, je digresse. Mais la répartition a déjà commencé et la moitié des nouveaux élèves a une maison. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir rencontrer des premières années excellents durant ma cinquième année. Après, entre deux dimensions, la présence ou non de personne varie beaucoup.

La répartition se termine avec l'envoi du dernier élève chez les Hufflepuff. Le grand Directeur Dumbledore se lève pour faire son traditionnel discours de bienvenu. Ses discours sont toujours barbants, avec toujours les mêmes « recommandations », comme il le dit, bien que j'emploierai plutôt le terme « règles ». Après c'est une histoire de point de vue. Toujours est-il qu'il répète à chaque fois, qu'il ne faut pas pénétrer la forêt interdite, qu'il ne faut pas faire de magie dans les couloirs, qu'il ne faut pas faire ci, qu'il ne faut pas faire ça. Et blabla, et blabla. Durant toute ma scolarité à Hogwarts, j'ai enfreint chaque règle de ce règlement au moins deux fois, voire plus pour d'autres. Le principal c'est de ne laisser aucune preuve de ses méfaits, voire de ne pas se faire prendre sur le lieu de son crime. S'organiser avant d'enfreindre.

\- Hum ! Hum !

Je tourne brusquement la tête vers la table des professeurs. Madame Umbrige veut prendre la parole, mais Monsieur le Directeur ne veut pas, semblerait il.

\- Hum ! Hum !

Dumbledore a remarqué la toux persistante de l'autre et se tourne vers elle. Cette dernière se lève.

\- Merci Monsieur le Directeur pour cet aimable discours de bienvenue.

Il n'avait pas fini ma petit dame, là il allait aborder le point numéro douze de son discours. Elle s'avance au milieu de l'estrade et se place devant le directeur. Ses lèvres abordent un petit sourire sournois. Toujours habillée en rose et en plus elle ressemble toujours à un crapaud celle là.

\- C'est un réel plaisir de se retrouver entre les murs de Hogwarts, avec tant de jeunes visages si joyeux. Je me rappelle mes années au sein de cette institution millénaire. Comme vous, j'étais fascinée par ce lieu rempli de magie et aujourd'hui je le suis encore. Comment rester indifférent face à cette magnifique école, qui a vu tellement de générations d'étudiants devenir de grands sorciers ou des personnes respectables prêtes à œuvrer pour le bien de notre Nation. Ces sorciers m'ont tellement inspiré, me donnent le goût d'aider notre population, afin de leur apporter une vie paisible dans un pays en paix. Comme eux, à la fin de votre cursus, vous deviendrez des personnes importantes et influentes dans les rouages de notre société. En apportant votre savoir et vos capacités magiques, vous protégerez, développerez et dirigerez des secteurs clés dans le bon fonctionnement de notre culture.

Quelques applaudissements se font entendre dans le réfectoire, mais la majorité des personnes n'est pas convaincue par le petit discours patriotique mais surtout nationaliste de ce crapaud.

\- Chaque Directeur et Directrice de Hogwarts a apporté sa pierre à l'édifice dans leur lourde tâche de gouverner cet établissement historique. Ils ont cherché à obtenir la meilleure éducation et à préparer au mieux les élèves à leur futur corps de métier. Et le Ministère a toujours soutenu ces réformes, car Il porte une très grande attention à l'éducation de nos jeunes sorciers et jeunes sorcières. Sans cette éducation, les quelques dons que vous avez reçu à la naissance, ne vous serons d'aucune utilité. Il est de notre devoir, mais surtout celui du corps enseignant de vous transmettre notre ancien savoir, pour qu'il ne soit jamais perdu dans les limbes de l'Histoire. Ces réformes sont importantes, car sans changement il n'y a pas de progrès, il n'y a que la stagnation. Qui dit stagnation, dit déclin. Mais il ne faut pas confondre progrès et progrès pour le progrès. L'école doit servir à acquérir des connaissances théoriques ainsi que nos traditions, dans le but de les appliquer lors de cas réels. Cette école ne doit pas permettre d'acquérir des capacités magiques qui peuvent être considérées noires et interdites par le Ministère. Nous devons entrer dans une ère d'ouverture, d'efficacité, où nous améliorons ce qui doit être amélioré, où nous préservons ce qui doit être préservé, sans avoir peur de tailler dans le vif lorsque nous serons confrontés à des pratiques qui doivent être interdites. Hogwarts est un lieu de paix et de stabilité, un lieu où les événements extérieurs n'ont aucune influence sur la population de cet établissement, et tout cela grâce au Ministère, qui chaque jour, vous protège des menaces. Ces dernières peuvent être une future mage noire, ou seulement une prédicatrice qui cherche à semer la panique dans la population. Le Ministère mettra toujours tout en œuvre pour stopper ces menaces. Chers jeunes sorciers, chères jeunes sorcières, n'ayez aucune crainte. Profitez pleinement de vos jeunes années à Hogwarts, profitez pleinement de l'enseignement que vous apporte vos professeurs. N'ayez aucune crainte. Votre Ministre veille sur vous.

Je me raidis à ma place. Une sueur froide coule dans mon dos. Ma mâchoire est tellement contractée que j'ai l'impression de briser chacune de mes dents. Après son duel, dans le cimetière, contre Tom, Harriet n'a pas arrêté de crier le retour de ce dernier. Retour qui a été immédiatement réfuté par le Ministère. Face à ça, elle a fait une interview dans la Gazette pour en parler, ce qui a déclenché une campagne de diffamation contre elle de la part du gouvernement. Un fait qui me surprend beaucoup, par quel moyen ce gouvernement à réussi à faire changer l'opinion de la Gazette ? Cette dernière était favorable à Harriet et maintenant elle publie tout ce que lui chuchote le ministère. Une enquête s'impose. Toujours est-il que Harriet n'a jamais lâché et a toujours crié le retour de Tom, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Je lance un regard de haine pure à l'autre bonne femme rosée. Tu crois que je n'ai aucunement compris tes menaces. Ni même l'envie du ministère de me faire la guerre en vue de me détruire. Si vous croyez attaquer une cible faible, vous ne serez aucunement déçus. Comme le dit Sun Tzu : « Tout l'art de la guerre est basé sur la duperie. ».

Umbrige retourne à sa place. L'ensemble de la Grande Salle la fixe. Personne ne parle, ne murmure. Aucun bruit. Son discours a eu l'effet escompté. Marquer les esprits.

Dumbledore semble sortir de la stupéfaction due aux paroles de l'agent du Ministre. Il lance un sourire bienveillant aux élèves.

\- Merci Professeure Umbrige pour ses quelques mots plus qu'éclairant. Et maintenant place au festin. Bon appétit.

* * *

Je sors de la Grande Salle avec une envie de vomir. J'ai haï, je hais et je haïrai cette stupide tradition de chanter cette stupide hymne. Une horreur, pas qu'à cause des paroles, mais surtout aux fait que chaque élève la chante avec un rythme différent. Je suis certaine d'avoir entendu les jumeaux Weasley utiliser un rythme funèbre. Et puis j'oublie aussi les personnes qui chantent faux. Argh ! L'horreur !

\- Harriet !

Je me tourne vers la source de mon nom. Hermione.

\- Avec Ron, nous allons amener les premières années à la salle commune. Le mot de passe est Némée.

Je souris à ses mots. J'imagine que la référence mythologique ne lui a pas échappé aussi. Je fixe son dos alors qu'elle monte les escaliers. Ici ou dans ma dimension d'origine, elle est toujours aussi bienveillante avec moi. À tel point que certaines personnes pensaient que nous entretenions une relation. Ils n'avaient pas tort, dans un certain sens.

Je vais faire quoi moi ? Je n'ai aucune envie de me trouver au sein d'une arène, remplie de fauves affamés et aux griffes de sortie. Me promener autour du lac serait une bonne idée, mais le couvre-feu est proche. Évitons de se faire prendre en enfreignant le règlement. Optons pour un itinéraire de charme jusqu'à la tanière des Lions.

J'aime me promener dans les couloirs de Hogwarts. Regarder le lac et la forêt. Étudier les peintures. Converser avec les fantômes. On peut apprendre beaucoup de choses sur les habitudes des habitants du château avec cette dernière action.

Mes pas me mènent dans un couloir du troisième étage qui donne sur le parc. Je m'arrête face à une fenêtre et fixe l'extérieur. Je peux apercevoir Hagrid retourner vers sa cabane. La Forêt Interdite frémit sous une brise. Tout semble paisible, calme, serein. Le calme avant la tempête. J'entends un bruissement de tissu avant de sentir une main m'attraper le col et me projeter contre le mur, se trouvant derrière moi. Je tente de prendre ma baguette, mais une autre me menace. Je fixe mon agresseur, ou devrais je dire mon agresseuse.

Hermione me tient en joue, prête à m'envoyer un stupefix au moindre mouvement brusque. Une lueur de détermination brille dans ses yeux. Je dois dire que je suis surprise. Elle a laissé son rôle de préfet pour me suivre. Que va-t elle faire maintenant ? Je tente de faire un pas vers elle, mais la lueur rouge, au bout de sa baguette, s'intensifie. Message reçu, je ne bouge pas.

\- Qui es-tu ? Harriet n'aurait jamais eu le même comportement que le tien, durant ces dernières semaines. Même si, hypothétiquement parlant, ce changement de comportement peut être dû aux conséquences des événements de la troisième tâche, je ne pense pas que Harriet changerait de comportement aussi radicalement. Certes, voir un ami mourir sous ses yeux, assister au retour de son plus sombre cauchemar, qui n'est autre que le meurtrier de ses parents, et frôler la mort plusieurs fois, peut occasionner des séquelles psychologiques. Mais je soutiens ma thèse. Harriet ne peut avoir changer de personnalité aussi vite et de façon aussi radicale.

\- Mione...

\- Silence.

Son ton est froid et sec, ne laissant place à aucun commentaire. Ses sourcils se froncent, signe d'une intense réflexion. J'ai peut être merdé cet été. J'aurais du faire plus attention, me montrer plus renfermée, plus faible, moins provocatrice. Les habitudes ont la vie dure.

\- Mais après je peux me tromper. Par moment tu as le même comportement que peut avoir Harriet. Je te laisse le bénéfice du doute, mais d'abord tu vas répondre à ma question. Quelle est la forme du patronus de Harriet ?

\- Un cerf, qui représente Prongs, la forme animagus de mon père.

\- Toute personne peut avoir cette information en posant les bonnes questions aux bonnes personnes. Essayons plus compliqué.

Nouveau froncement de sourcil.

\- Qui a offert la cape d'invisibilité à Harriet ?

\- Il n'y avait qu'une carte disant « Fais en bon usage. », mais toutes les deux nous supposons que ce cadeau vient de Dumbledore.

\- C'est vrai, mais tu peux très bien avoir lu son journal intime, elle y écrit pratiquement tout ce qui lui arrive depuis le milieu de sa première année. Non il faut une question plus précise. Plus personnelle. Comme...

Elle s'arrête et fixe un point dans le vague, comme si elle avait eu une illumination. Je pourrai très bien en profiter pour la désarmer et modifier sa mémoire, mais je détesterai lui faire du mal, physique ou psychologique.

\- Quel est le plus grand secret que Harriet et moi partageons ?

Sa question me prend au dépourvu. Le plus grand secret qu'elles partagent ? Je me souviens d'aucun passage de son journal qui en parle, ni même dans les quelques souvenirs que j'ai pu glaner. Sans doute n'y a-t-il pas de secret, et que Hermione tente de me piéger. Elle peut être sournoise, mais pas en allant inventer un pseudo secret. Mais elles étaient très proches, donc Mione ferais n'importe quoi pour protéger Harriet. Existe-t il ce secret ? Et si oui qu'est-il ?

La lueur au bout de la baguette change du rouge au jaune. Oh merde ! Un réducto ! D'accord ! Il y a un secret ! La lueur s'intensifie ! Cherche, cherche, CHERCHE ! Dans son journal intime ? Aucune information ne parlant de quelque chose de si secret, ni même dans ce qu'elle m'a raconté. Mais où se cache cette information ! Je peux voir dans le regard de Hermione que cette dernière va lancer son sort. Sa bouche s'ouvre pour commencer à prononcer la formule. Je suis foutue, je suis foutue. STOP ! Réfléchit deux secondes. Si seulement elle et Harriet connaissent ce secret, et que je ne l'ai pas obtenu de Harriet, je peux l'avoir en légilimanciant Mione. Cette idée me donne envie de vomir. Rentrer dans les souvenirs de quelqu'un, je n'ai aucun problème, mais ceux de Hermione... Je n'ai pas le choix.

Je croise mon regard avec le sien et je rentre dans sa tête. Je commence à voir défiler ses souvenirs. Je dois rester concentrée sur ma recherche, ne pas me laisser distraire, trouver leur secret. Je dois faire abstraction de tous les autres souvenirs, rester concentrée sur ma quête. Je dois me montrer aveugle à tous ses sentiments liés à ses souvenirs, ne rechercher que ce qui m'intéresse. Je dois... Je l'ai trouvé ! Par la cuisse de Jupiter ! Oh putain de merde ! Je rêve ?

Je ressors de sa tête et penche la mienne, pour lui cacher mon teint blanchâtre. Je ne dois pas vomir, je lui donne la bonne réponse, mais je ne dois pas vomir.

\- En début de quatrième année, tu voulais voir ce que cela faisait d'embrasser une fille. Tu me l'as demandé et nous l'avons fait quand aucune personne ne se trouvait dans notre dortoir. Les seules témoins étaient Hedwige et Crookshanks. Nous nous sommes promis de n'en parler à personne, ni même de l'écrire. Ce secret devait venir avec nous dans nos tombes.

Ne vous méprenez pas. Ce n'est pas le fait que Hermione et Harriet se soient embrassé qui me donne envie de vomir, mais le fait que je me suis introduit dans sa tête sans sa permission. J'ai violé son esprit. Je me dégoûte. Je l'ai trahie. Je sens de la bile remonter. Ne pas vomir. Je ne fais pas attention à mon environnement, ni même à Mione. Je dois reste concentrée sur ses envies de vomir. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule.

\- Harriet, je suis désolée d'avoir douté de toi. Harriet ? Ça va ?

\- Oui oui. Nous en rediscuterons plus tard, si tu veux bien. Je veux être seule quelques instants.

Je ne sais combien de minutes se sont écoulées avant qu'elle ne parte, ni combien de temps j'ai lutté contre mes nausées. Mais quand je regarde le couloir, il est aussi désert qu'à mon arrivée. Aucun fantôme, ni même de tableaux. Je regarde sur ma gauche et ma droite pour vérifier, encore une fois, l'absence de forme de vie, ou de non-vie. Seulement trois salles de cours abandonnées. Je suis seule.

Ce qui est fait est fait. Même si cette méthode était horrible, seul le résultat compte. J'ai réussi à berner Hermione. Si cette dernière ne doute plus de mon identité, par conséquent personne ne pourra en douter. Sauf quelques personnes comme Luna. Je vais devoir me pencher sur ce problème le plus rapidement possible, mais chaque chose en son temps. Une douleur commence à se rependre doucement dans mon crâne.

Deux enjambées me permettent de traverser en largeur le couloir et d'atteindre une fenêtre en face de moi. Je pose mon front sur la vitre et je peux sentir la fraîcheur contre ma cicatrice, bien que la douleur soit toujours présente. Deux explications à mon avis, soit une migraine pointe le bout de son nez, ou Tom tente de fracasser mes barrières mentales. À la vue de l'intensité qui monte crescendo, je suis tentée d'opter pour la seconde option. Après quelques secondes de méditation, j'arrive à endiguer cette douleur et à la faire disparaître.

Un léger regard à ma montre m'indique que l'heure du couvre-feu approche. Je pourrais très bien dormir dans la salle sur Demande, mais je suis sûre que rose bonbon va vérifier si je me trouve bien dans mon dortoir, dans le cas contraire elle est capable de me mettre en retenue. Évitons de perdre du temps avec elle et allons manger du lion, comme Héraclès.

Quand j'étais préfet, j'ai réalisé énormément de rondes et encore plus quand je suis devenu préfet-en-chef. Maintenant je connais Hogwarts par cœur. Je sais quelle marche est piégée, quelle porte s'ouvre d'elle même ou avec une certaine condition. Je suis même arrivée à connaître les déplacements des escaliers. Oubliez cette idée où « les escaliers n'en font qu'à leur tête. » C'est faux. Les escaliers ont le même schéma de déplacement qui se répète chaque année. Pourquoi personne ne l'a remarqué ? Peut être que personne n'est passé au même endroit, au même instant sur deux années différentes.

\- Tu arrives juste à temps. Encore cinq minutes de plus et la nouvelle professeure de Défense contre les Forces du Mal te mettait en retenue.

Pardon ? Je regarde en face de moi. D'accord, femme forte avec un visage rond, des cheveux noirs montés en chignon, des yeux noirs et un décor de Grèce antique en second plan. C'est bien la Grosse Dame, gardienne de la maison Gryffindor. Jusque là tout va bien. Par contre, je ne me souviens pas d'un seul moment où elle était aussi familière avec moi. C'est vrai, dans mon ancienne dimension elle ne l'était pas, mais ici Harriet et elle sont amies. Je lui fait un sourire.

\- Elle est toujours là ?

\- Non, elle viens juste de repartir.

Je me doutais qu'elle me suivrait partout. Si elle n'est pas intervenue quand Hermione m'interrogeait, alors elle s'est mis à m'espionner après, ou elle à tout vu et préfère monter un dossier assez lourd contre moi ? Non, elle serait intervenue au moment où j'avais dit qu'elles s'étaient embrassées, ce genre de pratique m'aurait valu une place face à un conseil disciplinaire, avec les quatre directeurs de maison et le grand directeur, et j'aurais eu le droit à une petite expulsion.

\- Comment est l'ambiance à l'intérieur ?

\- Assez joyeuse, bien qu'elle va se refroidir avec ton entrée. S'il te plaît Harriet, fais attention à toi. Je sens que cette année sera plus dure que les quatre premières.

\- Némée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis devenue plus forte. Je ne me laisserais pas faire aussi facilement.

La Grosse Dame me lance un sourire, que je lui retourne, et son tableau commence à basculer, laissant libre le passage vers la salle commune. Au moment où je m'engouffre dans l'ouverture, j'entends le tableau murmurer une dernière phrase.

\- Effectivement. Tu as changé Harriet. Bien plus que tout le monde peut penser.

Je me raidis. Elle aussi ? Est ce que, comme Luna, elle a réussi à voir ma vraie nature ? Je dois rapidement savoir si je suis découvert par d'autres personnes, et par conséquence à mieux cacher ma nature.

Comme l'avait dit le tableau, l'atmosphère dans la tour est joyeuse, tout le monde parle encore de ses vacances ou plaisante. C'est la première fois que je viens dans le repère des lions, et il ressemble à l'idée que je m'en avait faite. Une pièce grande et circulaire, un coin douillé composé de fauteuils et d'un canapé près d'une cheminé, quelques tables de travail, ainsi que des tapis couleur rouge. Tout cette salle respire l'envie de se détendre, de jouer, contrairement à la salle des aigles qui n'est autre qu'un lieu d'études et d'échanges de savoir.

Je remarque que Hermione est assise près d'une fenêtre, à l'opposé de moi. Je fais un pas vers elle, mais je suis rapidement stoppée par un corps humain, qui fait une, voire deux têtes de plus que moi. Je lève la tête pour fixer l'obstacle. Un garçon à la peau sombre, des yeux marron et une coupe de cheveux courte à la couleur noire. Aucun doute possible. Dean Thomas. Il continue de me fixer, avant qu'un sourire sarcastique fende ses lèvres. Je fais un pas sur le côté pour le contourner et continuer mon chemin, mais lui aussi se déplace, se retrouvant toujours sur mon chemin. Son sourire grandit, alors que je continue à le regarder. Il se penche légèrement vers moi.

\- Profite.

Un mot. Un seul mot murmuré avant qu'il ne se décale de ma route initiale. Je peux voir que tous les regards de la population Gryffindor sont braqués sur l'échange que j'ai eu. Leurs visages sont tous fermés et personne n'a, pour le moment, fait le moindre geste. Excepté Mione, qui se dirige vers moi. Je fais un nouveau pas vers elle, mais encore une fois un obstacle barre mon chemin.

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Toute la tour va venir se mettre sur ma route ou quoi ? Qui on a maintenant. Encore un de ces gamins prépubères, des cheveux blonds et des yeux verts, un visage encore rond. J'aurai dû m'en douter, le meilleur ami de l'autre d'avant, Seamus Finnigan. Toujours à traîner ensemble ces deux la. Vous savez qu'il y a des rumeurs disant que lui et son ami sont en couple, après ce sont des rumeurs et je déteste spéculer. Sinon, il me veut quoi lui ?

\- Ma mère ne voulez pas que je retourne à Hogwarts.

Inintéressant. Les opinions de sa mère m'indiffèrent totalement. Lui aussi je le contourne, mais il ne fait aucun mouvement pour m'arrêter. Si personne ne décide, encore une fois, de m'interrompre, je vais quitter cet endroit. Sentir tout ce mépris me dérange.

\- À cause de toi. Elle dit que tu n'es qu'une folle, doublée d'une meurtrière et que ta place est à Azkaban, pas à Hogwarts. Je le pense aussi.

Je m'arrête au pied des escaliers qui mènent au dortoir des filles, où je suis rejointe par Hermione. Cette dernière pose sa main sur mon épaule. Elle essaye d'être réconfortante, mais j'en ai pas besoin. Elle me fait un sourire, dont elle est la seule a avoir le secret, et qui arrive à égayer ma journée. Ce n'est pas les paroles d'adolescents, se croyant supérieurs à moi, qui pourront m'atteindre. J'ai connu pire comme attaque verbale et intimidation.

\- Mione, je...

Je m'interromps, alors qu'une forme apparaît dans mon champ de vision périphérique. Encore une intimidation. Je me tourne vers la personne qui s'est invité dans ma discussion. Rectification, je devrais dire les personnes. Le trio de poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Quidditch. Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet et à leur tête Angelina Johnson, sans doute, la nouvelle capitaine de l'équipe. C'était Dubois avant, si je me souviens bien. Il paraît qu'il était excellent comme capitaine, remportant plus d'une fois la coupe pour sa maison. Je n'ai jamais fait de Quidditch durant ma scolarité, non pas que je trouve ça déplaisant, mais disons juste que je préférais faire autre chose pendant que le château était vide et que toute sa population était au stade. Beaucoup de monde, mais surtout madame Bibine, disait que j'avais un véritable don pour voler. Tout comme moi, Harriet l'a aussi et tout le monde dit qu'il lui vient de notre père, ce qui lui a valu une place en temps qu'attrapeuse dans l'équipe des Gryffindor. Pour ma part, je pense plutôt que nos réflexes et notre sens de l'observation, nous les avons acquis à cause de notre enfance chez les Dursley.

\- Potter, je voulais te parler.

La capitaine ouvre les hostilités. Avec le regard noir qu'elle me lançait au repas, à quoi vais-je avoir droit ? Une nouvelle intimidation pitoyable qui ferait rire Tom ? Une pique verbale qui n'arriverait pas au même niveau que celle de Snape ? Ou alors elle vient juste me parler des sélections de Quidditch, ce dont je doute fort.

\- Pas besoin de venir pour les sélections, tu ne fais plus partie de l'équipe.

Pardon ? Ça par contre je ne m'y attendais pas. C'est vicieux. Je dirais même très vicieux. Ils savent tous que Harriet aime le Quidditch par dessus tout, littéralement elle vit pour et par le Quidditch. Elle s'entraînait d'arrache-pied, pratiquement tous les soirs, pour être la meilleure et pour pouvoir devenir joueuse professionnelle à sa sortie de Hogwarts. Alors lui retirer la possibilité de pratiquer sa passion, c'est comme retirer les branchies à un poisson, c'est la condamner à dépérir. Je remarque que inconsciemment j'ai porté une de mes mains à mon poignet, et que je commençais à frotter ce-dernier. J'arrête mon geste et plante mon regard dans celui de cette petite... Calme toi. On évite de s'énerver. Je commence à ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais Johnson me prend de vitesse.

\- Tu dois comprendre Potter. A la vue de ton orientation homosexuelle, nous ne pouvons pas t'accepter au sein de l'équipe. Nous en avons discuté avec les filles, et savoir qu'une personne comme toi puisse nous regarder nus dans les vestiaires nous dérange. Et puis ça pourrait nous porter préjudice si on nous associe avec quelqu'un ayant des pratiques anormales. On va donc donner ton poste d'attrapeur à une autre personne.

\- PARDON?!

Quelques personnes sursautent légèrement et les trois filles, face à moi, recule d'un pas. D'accord, je prends la parole pour la première fois ce soir en m'énervant et, certes, j'ai un peu crié, voire beaucoup. Mais attendez, vous avez entendu ses paroles. Il y a bien une chose que je hais par dessus tout, c'est toutes les formes d'intolérance, et de rejet, parce qu'une personne est différente et ne rentre pas dans les cases de la « normalité ». Donc oui, je commence un peu à perdre mon sang-froid.

Je m'approche de cette gamine. La peur se lit dans ses yeux, elle tente de reculer mais, malgré les quelques centimètres qu'elle a de plus, j'arrive à attraper son col de chemise. Ses deux amies derrière sortent leurs baguettes, ainsi que d'autres étudiants, et les pointent vers moi. S' ils pensent pouvoir me faire peur avec leur morceau de bois.

\- Écoute moi bien connasse. Tu peux te le foutre où je le pense ton putain de poste d'attrapeur. Et si par malheur tu viens encore m'adresser la parole, je ferais en sorte que ton prochain match de Quidditch soit le dernier.

Ma voix était froide, pas plus haut qu'un murmure, mais toute la salle a entendu ma menace. La tension est palpable et la peur encore plus présente. Certains ont frissonné pendant que je parlais, surtout au moment où j'insistais sur le « s ». Je lâche la capitaine et monte jusqu'au dortoir.

Arrivée à ce dernier, je peux constater qu'il renferme la même atmosphère chaleureuse que la salle commune. Il est composé de quatre lits à baldaquin, aux rideaux et aux draps rouges, et chacun a une table de chevet ainsi qu'une armoire de chaque côté, et il y a même les valises au bout. Au centre de la pièce se trouve un poêle. Je contourne ce dernier et me dirige vers le lit qui m'est attitré. Hedwige est déjà là et est posé sur la table de chevet. Elle me lance un regard à la fois doux et rieur, avant de lancer un hululement et de battre les ailes sur place. Un sourire fend mes lèvre et je m'assois sur le lit.

\- C'est vrai, je me suis laissée emporter, mais elle l'a mérité son « connasse ».

Elle lance un nouvel hululement rieur, avant que je ne remarque Hermione débarquant dans le dortoir comme une furie. Elle claque la porte derrière elle et se précipite vers moi, une lueur de colère dans son regard. Je me suis peut être montrée trop vulgaire et menaçante finalement.

\- Je suis désolée Hermione, je n'aurai pas du la menacer de cette fa...

Elle pousse un cri de colère et balance violemment le livre, qu'elle lisait tout à l'heure, à travers la salle. Le pauvre rencontre le bois de la porte d'entrée violemment, avant de retomber au sol. Je suis surprise et choquée face à son geste. Pourquoi tant de violence envers ce pauvre livre ? Je l'ai déjà vu en colère, mais au point de prendre le risque d'abîmer ce qu'elle considère de plus sacré au monde, cela ne veut dire qu'une seule chose. Elle est très énervée. Je me tasse un peu sur moi-même de peur d'être touchée quand l'envie lui reprendra de jeter autre chose. J'entends un petit et discret hululement. Je ne peux être que d'accord avec Hedwige, c'est impressionnant et intimidant. Mione commence à tourner en rond, telle une lionne en cage, séparée de son lionceau.

\- Qu'elle bande de... de... Et celle-la, qu'elle...

Ici aussi, elle a toujours du mal à se montrer vulgaire. Elle continue d'invectiver contre toute la population de Gryffindor. Ma chouette prend son envol et fuit par une des fenêtres ouvertes. Traîtresse tu m'abandonnes face à sa colère. Finalement elle se calme et se laisse tomber sur mon lit, à mes côtés. Elle enfonce sa tête dans ses mains et pousse un profond soupir d'exaspération.

\- Hermione...

Brusquement elle se redresse et m'attrape les épaules, avant de me tourner vers elle. Une lueur de fierté brille au fond des pupilles. Par moment, j'en viens à me demander si elle n'est pas lunatique. Passer de l'état de colère à l'état de fierté, tout en faisant un crochet par un état désespéré, et tout cela en l'espace de trente secondes, me pousser à y croire de plus en plus. Et que Merlin nous préserve de ses moments d'hyperactivité.

\- Harriet, je suis fière de toi. Tu as su te montrer forte face à leurs remarques. Par contre, évite d'insister sur les « s », ça faisait froid dans le dos. J'avais l'impression que tu allais te mettre à parler Fourchelangue.

S'il y a bien une chose que je trouve formidable chez Tom, c'est sa manière d'insuffler la peur avec ses mots, mais il n'y a que sa technique d'intimidation qui est incroyable. Je le reconnais, je me suis inspiré de lui tout à l'heure. J'attire Hermione pour lui faire un câlin.

\- Promis Mione, je n'insisterai plus sur mes « s » pour mes prochaines menaces.

Elle laisse un rire franchir ses lèvres, avant d'affermir notre câlin.

\- Tu avais raison. C'est une connasse.

* * *

J'aperçois de la lumière à travers ma paupière droite. Je papillonne des yeux et remarque qu'un rayon de lumière passe par une des fenêtres et vient frapper mon visage. Le soleil commence à se lever au-dessus du lac. J'adore les levés de soleil à Hogwarts, voir cet astre, brillant de mille feux, dépasser les montagnes, illuminer le lac Noir avant de continuer sa course solaire. Je me redresse dans mon lit et regarde pendant quelques minutes ce spectacle.

Un bruit de mouvement se fait entendre. Je regarde les lits de mes colocataires et lance un tempus. Six heures dix-neuf, elles vont bientôt se lever. J'attrape ma baguette se trouvant sous mon oreiller et un uniforme scolaire dans mon armoire, avant de m'élancer vers la salle de bain. Cette dernière est assez banale. Un sol recouvert de carrelage blanc, des murs de couleur beige, un ensemble lavabo et miroir avec, en face de chacun, une cabine de douche. Comme pour les lits du dortoir, les douches sont attitrées. Celle de Harriet se trouve au fond.

Après avoir déposé sur la chaise, à droite du lavabo, la tenue ainsi que ma baguette, je me regarde dans le miroir. Les cernes sous mes yeux ont enfin disparu, contrairement aux nombreux épis qui ont élu domicile dans ma coiffure. Je remonte la manche gauche de mon pyjama jusqu'au coude et je fais disparaître le sort d'invisibilité posé sur mon avant-bras. Deux fines cicatrices longues de cinq centimètres parcourent la longueur de mon avant bras. Harriet. Pourquoi t'ont-ils poussé vers cette solution. Pourquoi j'ai dû te regarder sombrer avant de disparaître. J'aurai dû te sauver. Je porte ma main droite vers les cicatrices et les trace avec mon index.

Je retire mon haut de pyjama et regarde les autres cicatrices sur mon corps. À quelques centimètres à droite de mon nombril s'en trouve une, due à un coup de couteau. Barty Croupton Jr a essayé de tuer Harriet lors de son retour du cimetière, mais il s'est loupé. Il y a une autre cicatrice, au niveau de mes côtes gauches, une tentative de perforer le poumon gauche de Harriet. Tom avait lancé un sort de découpe assez noir lors du duel de la troisième tâche. Les blessures de magie noire ont du mal à guérir, seul le temps a raison d'elles. Je me tourne dos au miroir et regarde mon dos. Sept cicatrices le barrent. Pour celles-ci aucun combat héroïque, aucun duel de magie extraordinaire, seulement des coups de ceinture de la part de Dursley. Ce sale porc.

La porte menant au dortoir commence à s'ouvrir. J'attrape une serviette, ainsi que ma baguette et je bondis vers la cabine de douche. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et je tends l'oreille. Cela ne peut être que Hermione, elle est toujours la première à se lever dans le dortoir. J'espère juste qu'elle n'a vu aucune des cicatrices. Elle se rapproche.

\- 'Lut 'Riet.

Elle est trop endormie pour les avoir remarquées. J'ai eu chaud, je n'ai aucune envie de réexpliquer le pourquoi du comment de la présence de toutes ces cicatrices. Je finis de me déshabiller et je prends rapidement une douche. Une fois habillée, je retourne dans le dortoir et prépare mon sac de cours. Les deux autres sont toujours dans leur lit. Mione me rejoint quelques minutes après et toutes les deux nous partons vers la Grande Salle.

Alors que nous traversons la salle commune vide, ma partenaire s'arrête immédiatement et fixe le tableau d'affichage. Je regarde ce qui l'a stoppé net et je remarque une annonce. Une offre d'emploi à temps partiel en tant que testeur des bonbons, fabriqués par les jumeaux Weasley. Hermione commence à fulminer sur place, puis marche rageusement vers une affiche que je n'avais aucunement remarqué. J'ai à peine le temps de remarquer qu'elle parle de moi, avant que mon amie ne l'arrache violemment. Je lui attrape le bras et l'amène rapidement hors de la tour, j'aimerai éviter qu'elle ne lance des livres, voire des sorts létaux, à travers toute la pièce. Je lui subtilise sa baguette, bien qu'elle soit toujours dangereuse avec ou sans.

Nous commençons à descendre quelques marches avant que Mione ne commence à exploser.

\- Je commence en avoir marre de cette bande de strangulots. Ils viennent de dépasser les bornes avec ce truc. Comment peuvent-ils penser que leur démarche puisse marcher. Le directeur n'est pas si idiot que ça, ce n'est pas avec ça qu'ils pourront te faire renvoyer. Tu es irréprochable. Tu m'entends ?! Irréprochable ! Sérieusement, une pétition pour te faire renvoyer. Je suis même sûre qu'il y a ce genre de pétition dans toutes les maisons de Hogwarts. Ce n'est qu'un coup de bâton dans l'eau. Non ! Un coup de bâton dans le vide ! Ils ne peuvent pas te faire renvoyer. Tu es la meilleure joueuse de Quidditch depuis ces cent dernières années. Tu as même une médaille à ton nom pour service rendu à l'école. Tes performances académiques font partie des meilleures de notre année. Tu as eu moins de retenue en quatre ans qu'en ont eu Fred et George en une semaine. De plus, tu rapportes autant de points à notre maison que moi. Alors non, ils ne peuvent pas te renvoyer. Sinon c'est de l'abus de pouvoir.

Tout en parlant, elle agite son bras qui tient l'objet initiateur de sa colère. Bien qu'elle l'ai froissé puis défroissé un grand nombre de fois j'arrive à lire la première phrase.

 _ **Pétition pour le renvoi de Harriet Potter.**_

J'aurai aimé voir les personnes qui ont signé ce parchemin, mais il est déchiré par son opposante la plus farouche. Hermione met les morceaux dans son sac, alors que nous rentrons dans le réfectoire à moitié plein.

Nous nous asseyons face à face à la table des Gryffindor. Après m'être servi une tasse de café, j'observe la population présente dans la pièce. Comme toujours, la grande majorité des Slytherins et des Ravenclaws occupe déjà leurs tables respectives. Pour les deux dernières maisons, seuls les lève-tôt sont présents, soit pratiquement un quart des étudiants. Évidement, tous ces adolescents ont le même regard que hier soir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Mione, si je me fais renvoyer mon avocat sera sur le coup. C'est le meilleur d'Europe.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil, auquel elle répond par un rire. Au-dessus de nous, je vois Hedwige et un hibou de la Gazette arriver, avant de se poser près de nous. Je récupère l'enveloppe que me tend ma chouette et je lui donne un morceau de bacon en échange. A la vue du fait qu'il n'y a aucun destinataire écrit sur le pli, j'imagine qu'elle vient de mon avocat. Je l'ouvre et y trouve une missive avec un simple mot écrit dessus :

 _Prêt._

Je retourne le morceau de papier et j'y écris l'heure et le lieu pour un rendez-vous. Je la remets dans l'enveloppe et la redonne à ma compagne de toujours. Elle me regarde, attendant que je lui donne le nom de la personne à livrer. Je me penche vers elle et, tout en la caressant, je lui chuchote ce qu'elle attend.

\- Reine de glace. Discrétion.

\- Que dis-tu Harriet ?

Je regarde ma plus vieille amie quitter la Grande Salle, puis je tourne mon regard vers mon interlocutrice. Cette dernière plie son journal et le lance négligemment à côté de sa tasse de thé.

\- Rien, je parlais à Hedwige. Des nouvelles intéressantes ?

\- Aucune qui n'aurait pas sa place dans la presse à scandales. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il n'y a qu'un seul journal, comme s'ils interdisaient tout forme d'opposition. Par moment j'ai l'impression de me trouver en plein milieu d'une dictature.

\- Miss Granger, Miss Potter.

Je lève mon regard vers la personne qui nous a appelées. Professeure McGonagall, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas pris le thé avec vous, tout en discutant de théorie de métamorphose. Vous m'avez manqué. Votre visage dur m'avait manqué. Votre chignon m'avait manqué. Même vos robes typiquement écossaises m'avaient manqué.

\- Bonjour Professeure, vos vacances se sont bien passées ?

\- Très bien, merci Miss Granger.

Un fin sourire apparaît sur le visage de Minerva, qu'elle réserve toujours à ses préférés. Elle pose ses yeux sur moi, et je peux y voir un peu de tristesse passer rapidement. Son fin sourire ne l'a pas quittée, au contraire il a grandi un peu. Normal, je suis une de ses préférées et je suis la fille de son préféré des préférés.

\- Je suis contente de vous revoir aussi joyeuse en ce début de nouvelle année, Miss Potter. J'étais un peu inquiète pour vous, après tous les événements qui sont arrivés l'année dernière.

\- Merci Professeure. J'ai réussi à m'en remettre et j'en suis ressortie plus forte, grâce à l'aide de certaines personnes.

\- Bien, si vous voulez me parler, ma porte vous est toujours ouverte, ainsi qu'à vous Miss Granger. Pendant que je suis ici, voici vos emplois du temps.

Je regarde les cours qui m'attendent et je ressens un sentiment de fierté. Harriet a pris des décisions discutables, et que je reproche, mais dans ses études elle était d'un sérieux admirable et son choix de cours optionnels en est l'exemple. Elle aurait pu faire comme une grande majorité de la population estudiantine, prendre Soin aux créatures magiques et Divinations, des cours où l'obtention d'Optimal se fait facilement. Au contraire, elle a choisi Arithmancie et Étude des runes, les deux matières les plus exigeantes en terme d'apprentissage. Comme l'a dit Hermione, Harriet fait partie des meilleurs élèves de l'année et ça grâce à Mione.

\- J'imagine que Miss Johnson vous a déjà parlé des dates pour les sélections de Quidditch ?

Effectivement. Comment lui expliquer que je suis virée de l'équipe, que j'ai attribué au capitaine le doux sobriquet de connasse et que je l'ai menacé de mort.

\- En fait Professeure, Angelina a exclu Harriet de l'équipe à cause des rumeurs sur son orientation, des rumeurs colportées par la Gazette des Sorciers et qui n'ont aucun fondement, je tiens à le préciser. Et il y a aussi ceci Professeure. Veuillez m'excuser, je me suis laissée emporter.

Sur ses mots, elle sort les morceaux de la pétition et les donne à Minerva. Cette dernière lance un Reparo et lit le parchemin.

\- Très bien, je vais en parler avec les autres Directeurs de Maison, ainsi qu'avec le Professeur Dumbledore. Il faut éviter que cette affaire ne tourne, elle aussi, en harcèlement envers vous Miss Potter. Autre chose ?

Je colle mon pied contre celui de Mione, dans le but de la faire taire et je prends la parole avant elle.

\- Rien d'autre Professeure. Merci.

\- D'accord. Bonne journée mesdemoiselles.

\- À vous aussi Professeure.

J'attends que la directrice des Gryffindor soit assez loin, avant de me pencher vers Hermione. Elle fait de même.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as parlé de tout ça ?

\- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas en parler, mais tu a entendu la Professeure McGonagall. Il ne faut pas que tout ceci empire et devienne aussi important que l'affaire des badges lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Et je suis sûre que la Professeure McGonagall est la personne la plus compétente pour régler le problème.

Je plonge mon regard dans le fond de ma tasse. Peut-être que l'intervention des professeurs va calmer l'ardeur de ces gamins, me permettant de consacrer plus d'énergie et de temps sur d'autres fronts, qui ont une importance plus grande que l'humeur instable d'adolescents. Par contre, je ne suis pas sûre que cette paix ne durera très longtemps, je vais devoir agir vite. Sans le savoir, Hermione vient de me rendre un grand service. Je peux toujours compter sur elle.

\- Merci Mione.

* * *

Je laisse tomber mon sac à côté de moi, mon corps sur le banc, à gauche de Hermione, ma tête contre le bureau, en face moi. Le tout avec la grâce d'un œuf qui s'écrase au sol.

\- Déjà fatiguée au bout de trois jours de cours ?

Je peux sentir une très légère pointe de moquerie dans sa question. Mon crâne toujours collé à la table, je le fais pivoter pour apercevoir mon amie lire un livre d'arithmancie. Hermione, Hermione. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est mentalement fatiguant de devoir assister à tous ces cours, de devoir jouer l'ignorante sur certains points, de devoir cacher ma puissance magique. J'ai obtenu tous mes Optimals en A.S.P.I.C et la dernière fois que je suis venu à Hogwarts pour assister à un cours était durant ma dernière année d'études, soit, a peu près, il y a treize ans. Donc oui je suis fatiguée de jouer la petite fille ignorante. Point positif de ces dernières soixante-douze heures, personne n'est revenu me menacer ou me déranger, et ça c'est très agréable.

\- Nan, on a Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Comme il est écrit sur notre emploi du temps. Et où se trouve le problème ? De plus nous sommes avec les Ravenclaws.

\- Umbrige et discours de rentrée.

Quand on parle du strangulot, on y voit le bout de la tentacule. Je me redresse, alors qu'elle se place sur l'estrade, face à la classe. Elle se tient bien droite, rayonnant de fierté dans son cardigan rose. Elle me lance un rapide coup d'œil et un petit sourire sadique apparaît sur son visage. Que la fête commence.

\- Bonjour à tous.

\- Bonjour Professeure Umbrige !

\- Bien, bien. Rangez vos baguettes et sortez vos plumes.

J'entends quelques élèves grommeler face à l'ordre du crapaud. Rassurer vous mes petits, vous n'êtes pas au bout de votre peine. Attendez que nous abordions la théorie. Rose bonbon sort sa baguette d'une des manches de son cardigan, l'agite vers le tableau et des mots commencent à apparaître.

 _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_

 _Retour aux principes de base._

 _-_ Votre enseignement dans cette matière s'est fait de manière fragmentaire, dû au changement constant de professeur. Et le fait qu'aucun de vos enseignants n'ai suivi la méthode recommandée par le Ministère, vous a mis dans une fâcheuse position. Je suis désolée de vous le dire, mais votre niveau actuel est très loin d'être celui attendu d'élèves qui commencent à préparer leurs B.U.S.E. Rassurez vous, ce problème est résolu. Cette année, nous allons voir un programme axé sur la théorie et approuvé par le Ministère, vous permettant d'obtenir votre B.U.S.E de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sans aucun problème. Écrivez les phrases suivantes sur vos parchemins.

Elle agite de nouveau son morceau de bois et les mots précédents disparaissent, pour laisser place à trois phrases.

 _1) Comprendre les principes qui fondent la défense magique._

 _2) Apprendre à connaître les situations dans lesquelles la défense se trouve légalement justifiée._

 _3) Replacer la défense magique dans un contexte ouvrant sur la pratique._

Plus un seul son ne se fait entendre, excepté celui caractéristique du grattement de plume sur les parchemins.

\- Avez-vous tous votre exemplaire de _Théorie des stratégies de défense magique_?

\- Oui Professeure Umbrige !

\- Très bien. Lisez le premier chapitre, « Principe de base à l'usage des débutants ». Et je vous signale qu'il est inutile de bavarder.

Je jette un regard de dégoût à mon propre livre. J'attrape du bout des doigts la couverture, puis je tourne les pages de la même manière. Ce livre est d'une inutilité. Regardez. D'après vous quand une personne, qui veut clairement vous tuer, vous menace avec sa baguette, que devez vous faire ? Pour ma part, je tire puis je pose les questions. D'après ce truc, que certain appelle livre, vous devez apaiser la personne qui vous fait face, dans le but de l'amener dans une discussion pacifique, pour pouvoir régler le litige sans qu'un seul sort ne soit sorti des baguettes.

Je referme ce recueil d'inepties et le pousse vers le bord du bureau. Puis je pose ma tête dans une de mes mains et je joue avec ma plume. À côté, Hermione est raide, bras levé au-dessus d'elle et le livre fermé. Elle me lance un sourire en coin face à ma désinvolture flagrante, bien qu'il y ait aussi une petite lueur de reproche dans ses yeux. Umbrige a aussi remarqué ma posture, mais elle ne dit rien. Évidemment, si elle me fait remarquer mon manque d'impolitesse, elle serait obligée d'interroger Mione. Qu'il est doux de titiller les gens en toute impunité.

Le temps défile, de plus en plus d'élèves arrêtent de lire pour fixer Hermione Granger, l'amoureuse des livres, la rat de bibliothèque, qui refuse de lire un livre. Mais que lui arrive-t-il ? Au bout d'un moment, Pinktoad n'a plus le choix, trop d'étudiants se sont arrêtés dans leur lecture. Elle se lève et se dirige vers notre bureau.

\- Avez-vous une question à poser au sujet du chapitre que nous lisons ?

\- Non, pas sur le chapitre.

\- Alors cela peut attendre la fin du cours. Maintenant lisez le premier chapitre.

\- J'ai déjà lu le chapitre. Ainsi que tout le... livre. Ma question porte sur les objectifs de votre cours.

Le visage de Umbrige reste impassible, elle hausse seulement ses sourcils. On dirait qu'elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait. C'est bizarre.

\- Vous vous appelez ?

\- Hermione Granger.

\- Miss Granger, il me semble que les objectifs de mon cours sont clairement écrits au tableau. Vous ne pouvez pas les louper si vous prenez la peine de les lire évidemment.

\- Certes. Mais vos objectifs ne font pas mention de l'utilisation de sortilèges de défense.

Il y a un moment de flottement. La plupart des élèves fixe le tableau pour relire les trois objectifs. Umbrige reste toujours impassible, et pourtant je peux sentir une pointe d'excitation. Ce n'est pas bon.

\- L'utilisation de sortilèges de défense ? Pourquoi voulez-vous utiliser des sortilèges de défense dans ma classe. Auriez-vous peur que quelque chose vous arrive dans ma classe ?

\- Mais le but des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est de nous apprendre à utiliser et à pratiquer des sortilèges de défense.

\- Miss Granger. Vous êtes étudiante à Hogwarts, pas une experte formée par le Ministère. Notre nouveau programme a été établi par des sorciers beaucoup plus âgés et intelligents que vous. Ils sont reconnus comme étant des experts dans leur domaine. Vous apprendrez des sortilèges de défense dans un environnement qui garantit la sécurité et l'absence de risques. Dans ma salle de classe vous apprendrez la théorie liée aux sortilèges de défense.

Une fille des Ravenclaws lève la main. Je la connais, c'est Lisa Turpin une des meilleures de notre année. Je suis soulagée, le reste de la salle commence à se réveiller face aux paroles du crapaud. Pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'ils allaient laisser Mione monter au front seule. Umbrige se tourne vers elle.

\- Vous vous appelez ?

\- Turpin, Lisa Turpin.

\- Je vous écoute Miss Turpin.

\- Ne devons nous pas pratiquer les sortilèges de défenses, pour pouvoir les lancer correctement le jour de l'évaluation pratique des B.U.S.E ?

\- Rassurez vous Miss Turpin, si vous étudiez sérieusement la théorie, il n'y aura aucune raison pour que vous ne puissiez pas exécuter l'un de ces sorts sous le contrôle attentif des responsables de l'examen.

\- Donc, la première fois que nous lancerons les sortilèges sera le jour de l'examen ? Sans jamais nous entraîner ?

\- Miss Turpin, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Si vous étudiez la théorie suffisamment, il n'y aura aucun problème.

Hermione lève à nouveau la main.

\- Mais si nous apprenons la théorie sans s'entraîner, nous ne pourrons mettre en pratique ses sorts contre ce qui nous attend à l'extérieur de Hogwarts.

\- Miss Granger, rien ne vous attend dehors. Qui voudrait attaquer des enfants comme vous ?

De la jubilation ? Je sens de la jubilation venant d'elle ? Beaucoup de regards se tournent vers moi, dont celui de Umbrige. Son visage est toujours impassible, mais son ton était mielleux et elle pue la jubilation. Si sa dernière question n'est pas un bâton tendu vers moi pour que je crie le retour de Tom, je deviens magicien dans un cirque moldu. Elle croit que je vais tomber aussi facilement dans son piège ?

Hermione semble prête à répondre à la question. Au diable les futures rumeurs et jetons la pudeur aux orties. Je ne vais pas la laisser plonger dans un piège aussi grossier. Je pose ma main sur la cuisse gauche de Mione, puis je la lui pince légèrement. Mon geste semble la surprendre et elle me jette un regard noir. Je retire ma main rapidement. Mon geste n'est pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de la moitié de la classe, ainsi qu'à ceux de Umbrige. Elle me lance un regard empli de haine. Oui Pinktoad, rien dans le règlement de Hogwarts m'interdit de poser ma main sur la cuisse de ma voisine, puis de la pincer. Ce n'est même pas un geste pouvant être considéré comme un acte homosexuel pouvant m'envoyer à perpétuité à Azkaban. J'ai gagné la première manche ma petite, mais évitons de crier victoire trop tôt.

Rose bonbon balaye la salle. Elle attend encore quelques secondes, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un relance la discussion et ainsi pouvoir me piéger, mais personne ne semble vouloir parler.

\- D'autre question ?

Personne ne bouge.

\- Alors reprenez la lecture du premier chapitre. Je veux un résumé détaillé de ce chapitre pour la fin du cours.

Je m'attelle à la tâche demandée, essayer de faire semblant de travailler. Un petit morceau de parchemin recouvert de la fine écriture de Mione atterrit devant moi.

 _Pourquoi m'as tu arrêtée ?_

Je jette un regard discret vers l'espionne du Ministère. Cette dernière ne regarde pas dans ma direction. Je me dépêche d'écrire en dessous trois mots.

 _Voulait me piéger._

Je le passe à ma voisine. Une lueur de compréhension passe dans ses yeux. Elle hoche de la tête pour me faire voir qu'elle avait tout compris, puis nous nous remettons à notre travail.

* * *

 **Suite au chapitre 3.**


End file.
